El Humano y las Chicas Monstruo
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Luego de atacar a Madara una ultima vez, Obito salva la vida de Naruto, al enviarlo a otra dimensión donde el rubio tendrá que reiniciar su vida en otro continente... . ¿Que aventuras vivirá nuestro rubio, ahora en un lugar tan alejado del mundo Shinobi y conviviendo con algunas inter-especies?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "** **Okayado"** **Inui.**

 **Nota 1: Les pedimos que se pasen por nuestro Fic: «Rosario Vampire»**

 **Nota 2: Este Fic será Naruto x Draco, sin Kyūbi de por medio y será un Fic lejos de las Naciones Elementales, ustedes deciden si está en un lugar muy lejano (Japón) o en otra dimensión (Japón). Ayúdennos con la comedia aquí, por favor.**

 **:::::**

 **01**

 **:::::**

Naruto llegó tras un largo día de trabajo en su restaurante de Ramen, entró en su casa, se estiró como una forma de dejar atrás el estrés del día tan pesado, se vistió de una forma más cómoda: con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto; respiró y miró el periódico en su mesilla de noche, leyó el titulo de primera plana: "Acta del Intercambio Cultural de Inter-Especies" y luego leyó el contenido, el cual podría ser resumido en: Gran cantidad de criaturas mitológicas son reales, pero han estado ocultas de la población en general, el acta les permitirá convivir con los humanos, la única condición es que el anfitrión humano y el huésped Liminal, no se lastimen mutuamente y que el huésped Liminal, pueda aprender de la cultura japonesa y de la humanidad, sin miedo a ser lastimada — _No creo que sea mala idea tener compañía_ —pensó, mientras que se recostaba en su cama. Habían pasado muchas cosas en su vida: su infancia más temprana había sido de abusos y soledad por tener a Kyūbi dentro de él, siendo solo reconocido como un humano por el viejo Hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen y tiempo despues por Umino Iruka, a sus 13 años comenzó su carrera como Gennin, a esa misma edad se volvió Chūnnin, gracias a la derrota del Ichibi, despues trajo a la Godaime Hokage: Senju Tsunade, partió en un viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, el Gama Sen'nin. A sus 16 años, había enfrentado a grandes enemigos: Akatsuki, una organización que deseaba capturar a los 9 Bijū's.

Aquel día, en medio de la lluvia, solo habían dos personas en pie: Madara y él. Madara tenía su Rin'negan y él tenía a los Bijū's, el Uchiha lanzó su Jutsu gravitatorio: Chibaku Tensei, en un intento por acabar con la vida de los presentes. Naruto pidió a los Bijū's su colaboración, todos dieron partes de su Chakra, dando origen a la _**Sōsei-ki-Kyū no Rasengan (Esfera Espiral del Génesis**_ ), al arrojarla contra la esfera del _ **Chibaku Tensei**_ , este fue destruido y las rocas se transformaron en cuchillas que llovieron sobre todos, miles fueron los asesinados en ese ataque, otros pocos se salvaron, Obito apareció y con sus últimas fuerzas abrió el Kamui, excusándose de que Naruto debía de salvarse, los Bijū's advirtieron que eso no evitaría que los Shinobis y Samuráis murieran, así que se sacrificaron para salvar tanto a Naruto, como a todos los otros Shinobis y Samuráis presentes en la zona. Luego, Naruto supo que estaba en un lugar llamado Japón.

Naruto se extrañó de verse en una ciudad más avanzada tecnológicamente y por sus ropas rotas, aunque lo atribuyó a las batallas contra Madara y Obito. Un hombre lo montó en un vehículo extraño y lo llevó hasta un albergue para indigentes. Allí, pudo descubrir otras cosas, escuchando una charla de dos personas: el país se llamaba Japón, él estaba en Tokio y era el país más avanzado tecnológicamente y una potencia mundial, ahora que un lugar (o más presumiblemente), un país llamado "Estados Unidos" estaba en una guerra civil y dividida en 5 regiones más pequeñas; entre otras cosas que no le interesaron. Le dieron ropa, libros y dinero. El rubio pudo comenzar a trabajar en un lugar donde preparaban comida y que estaban desesperados por nuevos empleados, Naruto le mostró a la jefa del restaurante su forma particular de preparar Ramen y aquello le elevó su mesada (además de "una quincena secreta")

Pasados 3 meses, Naruto vivía sin tantos altibajos, ahora que tenía más conocimientos sobre Japón y la capital del País: Tokio. También, encontró algo que le resultó interesante en el periódico, el cual él había dejado desinteresadamente en la mesa de la sala, aunque no recibía visitas. Luego de 3 meses, eso le hacía sentirse como en las naciones elementales… más o menos: "Acta de Intercambio Cultural de Inter-Especies": Por años, el gobierno ha ocultado la existencia de cientos criaturas mitológicas reales, las cuales han estado ocultas de la población en general, el acta les permitirá convivir con los humanos, la única condición es que el anfitrión humano y el huésped Liminal, no se lastimen mutuamente y que el huésped Liminal, pueda aprender de la cultura japonesa y de la humanidad, sin miedo a ser lastimada.

— _No creo que sea mala idea tener compañía en el apartamento_ —pensó Naruto, quien tomó su teléfono y marcó al número que decía en el periódico.

—Centro Cultural de Inter-especies, buenas tardes, habla con Aoyama Akira —dijo el hombre.

—Soy Namikaze Naruto, acabo de leer la noticia en el periódico y estoy interesado en convivir con una Inter-especie —dijo el rubio.

—Namikaze-San, necesitaremos que envié su hoja de vida y venga a nuestras oficinas, para realizar un examen psicológico —dijo Akira.

—Entiendo —dijo el rubio, quien miró el calendario —El día Jueves no tengo ningún compromiso, ¿estará bien si voy ese día?

—Desde luego, lo esperamos a las 16:00, en nuestras oficinas en… perdóneme, no le pregunté donde se encontraba ubicado —dijo Akira.

—No se preocupe, me encuentro en Shibuya —dijo Naruto, mientras que tomaba asiento ante su computadora y tecleaba algo, abrió su hoja de vida, encontró un par de cosas que necesitaba cambiar y lo hizo en segundos, para luego enviarlo al correo electrónico especificado por Akira.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo Akira —Nos encontramos en Minato —el rubio respiró, era extraño escuchar que el nombre de su padre, fuera así mismo el nombre del distrito de una ciudad —Lo esperamos a las 16:00, el día jueves, Namikaze-San, Sayonara.

—Sayonara —dijo el rubio, para despues abrir un archivo Word.

::::::::::::::::::

Akira pronto tuvo la hoja de vida del Namikaze y se fue de espaldas, al reconocer al gran escritor de historias de aventura y fantásticas: Namikaze Naruto. Un escritor de una serie de novelas y cuentos sobre la era Sengoku, pero con conceptos como el Chakra y manipulación elemental, que lo volvieron un éxito comercial en poco tiempo— ¡Acabo de atender a Namikaze Naruto y no le pedí su autógrafo! —el sujeto se desmayo, sus compañeros lo miraron con una gota tras su cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::

El día jueves, a las 16:00 se encontraba Naruto en el distrito Minato, ante el edificio del Centro Cultural de Inter-especies, encontrándose además con una gran cantidad de jóvenes quienes le pedían un autógrafo, al parecer Akira había puesto en una red social algo así como: "Entrevisté al gran escritor Namikaze Naruto, no me di cuenta de quién era y no le pedí su autógrafo", el rubio firmó algunos de sus libros, para luego entrar al edificio con ayuda de unos guardias, se encontró ante Akira y una mujer de unos 23 años, quienes lo esperaban en una habitación, Naruto, Akira y la mujer comenzaron a charlar sobre temas banales, pero si de algo le había servido la guerra al rubio, era para darse cuenta de cómo ocurrían las cosas en el mundo y a su alrededor, aquella no solo era una charla cualquiera, era un estudio psicológico, que funcionaba como entrevista.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Namikaze-San —dijo Akira, antes de romper en llanto —Perdóneme por no haberlo reconocido, soy un gran fan de sus obras.

—Tranquilo, Akira-San —dijo el rubio sin saber cómo sentirse sobre esta situación.

—Creo que no nos han presentado —dijo la mujer al lado de Akira. Ella tenía el cabello rojo/castaño, llevaba un traje de saco y corbata —Soy Yamada Natsuko, soy una gran fan suya y seré la coordinadora del intercambio.

—Algo así como una agente de la ley, para asegurarse de que mi huésped y yo no nos lastimemos o hagamos algo indebido —dijo Naruto de forma seria, Natsuko solo asintió a las palabras del rubio —Será un gran placer trabajar con usted.

—Tu huésped llegará el día de mañana, me temo que no puedes conocerla aun, pues será un huésped que se encuentre previamente en Shibuya, para que no sea molesto para ninguno de los dos —dijo Natsuko —Será un placer trabajar con usted.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Viernes; 14:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

El rubio recibió un permiso especial de su jefe, para poder salir antes y estar presente a la llegada de su huésped, ante su puerta se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño corto, vestida con una camisa de seda fucsia y un pantalón negro, aquello no tendría nada de sorprendente de no ser por la cola que salía desde el pantalón y los pies con forma de garras con escamas verdes.

—Hola, disculpa —dijo el rubio, la chica se giró y ambos se sonrojaron no pudiendo evitarlo. La chica ante Naruto tenía el cabello castaño corto, ojos dorados, escamas en sus mejillas, brazos, pies y manos, las cuales tenían forma de garras —Soy Naruto, soy tu anfitrión. Lamento que tuvieras que esperar, pero tuve que trabajar el día de hoy —el sonrojo y la mudez de la chica, le recordaron al rubio a su querida amiga: Hyūga Hinata, el rubio pensó en la Hyūga y luego se preguntó si ese Teme bueno para nada, ya le habría dicho que la ama.

— **S… Soy… soy Draco, soy una Dragonewt, gracias… por… permitirme hospedarme en su casa, Naruto-San** —dijo Draco, nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado.

—Por nada —dijo Naruto, quien pasó por un lado de la Dragonewt, metió una mano en su bolcillo y abrió la puerta —Adelante, siéntete como en tu casa.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, para luego pasar a la casa del rubio y derramar una lagrima negra.

 **Una lagrima de felicidad. Por no ser despreciada o temida por su anfitrión.**


	2. Un Buen Primer Día

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 _ **(N/A Laura: Si a alguien se le ocurre alguna escena divertida o algo cómico, lo ponen en los comentarios, por favor)**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **02: Un buen primer día**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **De nuevo: gracias por recibirme en su hogar, Naruto-San** —dijo Draco, aun estando sonrojada. Naruto le acaricio el cabello y le sonrió.

—Tranquila, no tengas pena —dijo Naruto, quien guio a Draco hasta la que sería su habitación, era una habitación sencilla: una cama, un nochero, un televisor y un armario para su ropa —Si te gustaría que fuéramos a caminar o conocer la ciudad o si deseas comer algo, no tengas reparos en decírmelo, despues de todo: tenemos que estar juntos —la chica asintió no pudiendo estar más sonrojada, mientras que era ayudada por Naruto a colgar su ropa en el armario, ella llevó sus artículos de aseo al baño. Su nariz fue invadida por un olor delicioso, el olor de una loción que no había percibido en muchos años.

— _ **Ese bastardo usaba la misma loción**_ —se dijo Draco a sí misma, un recuerdo doloroso llegó a su mente: aquel hombre que debería haberla amado, se fue de su hogar a sus 6 años, dejándola sola con su madre; cuando tenía 9 años, su madre salía de casa en las noches y llegaba a la madrugada, vestida con una ropa muy reveladora. Apenas y se saludaban, apenas y su madre estaba en casa, salía cada noche y nunca la llevaba, nunca le decía a donde iba. Draco vivió parte de su infancia sola, sin un adulto que le dijera cómo comportarse, sin que le dijera que estaba bien y que estaba mal, por eso acabó en una pandilla — _ **Deja de recordar el pasado**_ —se dijo a sí misma, sosteniendo su cabeza y saliendo del baño rápidamente — **Naruto-San.**

— ¿Si, Draco-San? —dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente, mientras que él estaba ante el televisor.

— **¿Te importaría si vamos a...?** —No se le ocurría nada a la castaña— **¿A caminar?** —el rubio sonrió, se puso de pie, tomó su billetera. Draco corrió a su habitación y tomó sus papeles legales, antes de que ambos salieran de paseo, mientras que abrazaba el brazo derecho de Naruto.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Draco-San? —preguntó Naruto, la Dragonewt asintió, mientras que intentaba recrearse con el paisaje.

— **¡Naruto-San, mira!** —la chica le señaló un televisor sobre un edificio, en el cual se daba el tráiler de una serie Tokusatsu: Kaijin.

—Una serie Kaijin. Me sorprende que decidan variar tanto, teniendo en cuenta que el Súper Sentai y Kamen Rider, son lo que más vende —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Disfrutaba mucho de ver héroes luchando contra monstruos, le recordaba un poco a su antigua vida, aunque fuera una serie de TV y claramente fuera falso.

— **Adoro las series Súper Sentai y las Kaijin** —dijo Draco con los ojos brillantes, mirando maravillada el tráiler, en el cual un monstruo se enfrentaba a otros monstruos; era un villano o quizás un antihéroe — **El martes en la noche** —la rubia miró al rubio.

—Podemos verla —dijo Naruto.

— **Claro, sigamos nuestro camino** —dijo Draco, mientras que se recreaba con el paisaje y junto al rubio miraban de todo un poco, maravillándose con todo aquello que había a su alrededor. Acabaron llegando a un parque de diversiones _(o de atracciones)_ , los gritos de felicidad de las personas subidas en miles de juegos, hicieron que Draco se estremeciera de felicidad, Naruto podía notar cuan feliz estaba y no era solo por su rostro, sino por el cambio de color que su querida amiga acababa de sufrir.

—Draco-San —dijo el rubio, ella le miró— ¿Por qué tus escamas pasaron de ser verdes a ser azules? —la joven se miró, sus escamas estaban de un azul cian, se sonrojó y se giró.

— **Creo que… es la emoción de estar en un lugar así** —dijo ella con una sonrisa, girándose nuevamente sin miedo a que Naruto la viera feliz.

—Ven, entremos —dijo Naruto haciéndola entrar. Se subieron a muchos juegos: la montaña rusa, la noria, comieron y Naruto ganó una serpiente de peluche para Draco. Tras un día largo y divertido, Draco acabó rendida, así que Naruto la cargó en sus brazos, poniendo la serpiente de peluche alrededor del cuerpo de la castaña, para luego ir hacia la casa, saltando entre edificios. Llegó luego de un extenso viaje —No creí que nos hubiéramos alejado tanto de casa.

— " _ **Gracias, mi zorrito"**_ —dijo Draco entre sueños, sus escamas cambiaron de verdes a rosas (¿enamoramiento, quizás?). Naruto sonrió, la recostó en su cama, la arropó y subió un poco la temperatura.

—" _Descansa, mi dragona"_ —susurró Naruto, para luego ir a su cama.

 **Un buen primer día.**


	3. Futura Nueva Amiga

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **03: Futura nueva amiga**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó a causa de los rayos del sol, que se colaban por su ventana. Lentamente se sentó en su cama, intentó estirar sus brazos para desperezarse, pero se vio atrapado. Por reflejo utilizó un Shunshin y se puso en guardia, solo para ver que era Draco quien lo había tenido atrapado y verla caerse de la cama.

— ¡¿Quién ha empujado a la princesa de los reptiles?! —Preguntó ella poniéndose de pie rápidamente y mirando hacia todos lados, luego se fijo en Naruto, quien tenía una gota tras su cabeza —Buenos días, querido —Draco comenzó a rascar la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras que a Naruto le salía una gota tras la suya, por la forma de ser de la castaña.

—Buenos días, Draco-Chan —dijo Naruto, ambos miraron el televisor aun encendido, se la habían pasado viendo esa serie Tokusatsu, ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si: **Doku** **han eiyū Kantai** **(Escuadrón Antihéroes Veneno)** , Naruto apagó el Televisor, se levantó y se fue a bañar, mientras que Draco iba a preparando el desayuno. Naruto se vistió y vigiló que el desayuno no se quemara, mientras que Draco se bañaba y vestía, desayunaron juntos y Naruto salió, mientras que Draco se decidía a preparar algo especial para las fechas actuales, pues era 1 de Junio: Cuando vivía con sus padres, su madre preparaba una tortilla de huevo con tocineta, durante los 3 primeros días del mes de Junio.

La Dragonewt salió de sus pensamientos, cuando tocaron a la puerta, abrió, encontrándose con la Coordinadora del Intercambio.

—Hola Draco-Chan —le saludó Natsuko, la coordinadora del intercambio, encargada de que Naruto no lastimara a Draco o viceversa, así mismo encargada de que alguno de los dos no hiciera algo indebido —Necesito hablar con Naruto-San.

— **Naruto-Kun acaba de salir para su trabajo** —dijo Draco — **Llegamos a un acuerdo en el que yo cocino y me ocupo de parte de la casa, él lo hace cada mañana, yo limpio nuevamente si la casa se ensucia.**

—Ya veo —dijo Natsuko —Supongo que tú podrías recibir la información —las expresiones del rostro de la castaña pasaron desde la curiosidad, a la tristeza, el miedo y un rostro de celos al cual ni siquiera Lucifer hubiera deseado acercarse —B… bueno, yo… —el rostro de ira de Draco era un claro indicio para irse —Aun tengo que… que ir donde algunas familias de acogida… si… eso —Natsuko salió y condujo rápidamente por varias calles, miró el retrovisor y al no ver nada, se calmó, volvió su mirada al frente y tuvo que frenar, pues Draco estaba ante ella, con su rostro ensombrecido por su cabello, la chica escamosa abrió la puerta, sacó a Natsuko y comenzó a zarandearla.

— **¡¿Por qué tendré una rival en el corazón de mi Naruto-Kun?!** —gritó Draco, zarandeando a la mujer, hasta desmayarla. La idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, así que decidió llevar a Natsuko a su casa, antes de que por su cabeza comenzaran a rondar ideas sobre destripar a la humana que yacía en sus brazos y ocultar el cadáver — _ **Siempre puedo matar a mi nueva rival**_ —un pensamiento muy oscuro comenzaba a hacerse espacio en la mente de la celosa Dragonewt.

::::::::::::::::::

En un barco de pasajeros, una chica de cabello rojo, tuvo un escalofrió, los ojos verde y dorado de la pelirroja, se fijaron su vestimenta: llevaba un vestido negro y un sombrero que tenía un velo negro.

¿Una viuda?

 **No exactamente, era solo… una inter-especie muy particular.**


	4. Dos Escenas

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui**

 **N/A: Este capítulo estará compuesto de escenas cortas. El capitulo que viene, veamos a Kimihito y sus compañeras.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **04: Dos Escenas**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una nueva compañera**

El jefe de Naruto y varios de sus compañeros de trabajo, habían entrado en el Intercambio Cultural de Especies y eso les había obligado a cambiar su horario de trabajo, una camioneta llegó a la casa Namikaze. Draco miraba por una ventana, estaba celosa, sabía que allí venia su nueva "rival" y no le agradaba.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Draco-Chan? —preguntó el rubio, la castaña se asustó y negó con la cabeza, pronto Natsuko tocó a la puerta, Naruto fue a abrir.

—Naruto-Kun, ella es Zombina-Chan y será su nueva compañera —dijo Natsuko, mientras que la chica junto a ella, aun estaba con esas ropas negras y sin dejar ver su rostro —Oh vamos, no seas descortés, Zombina-Chan —la mujer movió su brazo rápidamente, agarrando las ropas de la muchacha y retirándolas de forma brusca, dejando ver a una joven con algunas costuras en su piel, ojos de dos colores distintos, cabello rojo corto, una camiseta negra y un pantalón corto amarillo.

— **Hola, soy Zombina y soy una… hum…** —la pobre no sabía que decir, no quería asustar a su familia de acogida.

— **¡UNA ZOMBI!** —Gritó alguien dentro de la casa.

—Por favor, pasa —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, tratándola como alguien normal, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja, el rubio y la pelirroja miraron a la castaña, mientras que se encerraba en su habitación —Ella es Draco y…

—Creo que está muy asustada —dijeron Zombina y Natsuko.

—Un libro no debe de ser juzgado por su cubierta —dijo el rubio con una mano en su rostro, mientras que escuchaba la puerta del cuarto de Draco cerrarse.

—Naruto-San: Deseo hablar un segundo con usted —dijo Natsuko, Naruto asintió. El rubio ayudó a Zombina con sus cosas, abrió la puerta de la habitación de una asustada Draco.

— **¡¿Por qué debemos de dormir juntas?!** —preguntó una asustada Draco, quien estaba mucho más pálida de Zombina.

—Porque no tenemos más espacio en el apartamento, Draco-Chan y estás siendo muy grosera con Zombina-Chan —dijo Naruto a modo de reproche, el rubio acomodó las ropas de Zombina en la mitad del armario y sus elementos personales en el baño, que compartirían ambas chicas.

— **Bienvenida, Zombina-San** —dijo Draco, con los ojos blancos y humo saliendo de su cabeza — **Lamento mi reacción.**

— **Tranquila** —dijo Zombina con una sonrisa — **Para mí, ya es normal. No te preocupes.**

— **Puedes dormir en el lado derecho de la cama** —dijo Draco arreglando todo, acostándose en el lado izquierdo y desmayándose.

 **Una Nueva Casa y un "nuevo" Trabajo.**

— (…) Y eso es lo que pasa —dijo Natsuko.

—Entiendo —dijo el rubio— ¿Entonces donde vamos a vivir?

—Vivirán en Arakawa, ya nos contactamos con tu jefe y te transferirán sin problemas, además de que ahora trabajaras en una de las caras del restaurante —dijo Natsuko

— ¿He? —fue todo lo que salió de los labios del rubio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Arakawa tenía gran parte de la comercialización de Tokio: desde aparatos electrónicos, pasando por ropas, grandes cadenas de comida compitiendo, etc.

La nueva casa de Naruto, contaba con 3 pisos, una cocina, 2 habitaciones en el primer piso, 3 en el segundo y 2 en el tercero, que además funcionaba como ático.

 **(N/A Diego: Si entre los lectores hay algún arquitecto, no traten de encontrarle forma a la casa, pues solo la estamos imaginando)**

La casa estaba amueblada, tenia televisores en cada habitación, la despensa estaba llena, así como la nevera.

— **Es espaciosa, me gusta** —dijo Zombina con una sonrisa, quien había subido y bajado las escaleras en un segundo.

—Recorramos la casa y luego nos organizamos —propuso Naruto, mientras que Draco y Zombina asentían, necesitaban organizar sus cosas. Su celular sonó, Naruto contesto— ¿Si?

—Hola, Naruto-San —dijo una mujer del otro lado —Soy Shima Anissa, soy la encargada del restaurante Pez Rojo en Arakawa, lo estaremos esperando el día Miércoles, para que comience.

—Gracias, Shima-Sama —dijo el rubio —Allí estaré. Chicas, veo que ya está atardeciendo, así que prepararé la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

— **Seguro, Naru-Kun** —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

— **Gracias, Naruto-San** —dijo Zombina.

Carne de res para Zombina, un plato de Ramen de pescado para Naruto y carne de pollo con champiñones para Draco.


	5. Amigos y Amigas en el Gimnasio

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **05: Amigos y Amigas en el Gimnasio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A un par de cuadras de donde vivían Naruto, Draco y Zombina; convivía un joven de nombre Kimihito con sus compañeras extra-especies:

Mia: Una Lamia.

Papii: Una Arpía con un grave problema de orientación y que olvidaba cosas muy rápidamente.

Centorea: Una Centauro femenina.

Mero: La princesa de las Sirenas.

Shu: Una Slime.

Rachnera: una Arachne, similar a un Centauro, pero su cuerpo bajo es el de una araña y no el de un caballo.

Ambos grupos, coincidieron el mismo día en el mismo lugar: el nuevo Gimnasio para Extra-Especies, comandado por una Kobold llamada Polt, quien estaba feliz de que algunas personas extra-especies se dispusieran a probar las instalaciones.

—Bienvenidos, soy Polt, soy la dueña de este gimnasio, las señoritas Smith y Natsuko me llamaron y me dijeron que ustedes probarían las instalaciones —dijo Polt, mientras que entraban. Pronto todos notaron que habían habitaciones de entrenamiento, con franjas de colores: unas rojas y otras azules.

—Disculpa Polt-San —dijo Naruto— ¿Por qué hay dos colores y las habitaciones están repetidas?

—Oh, eso es porque las azules son para extra-especies y las rojas para humanos y las familias de acogida —dijo Polt sonriente.

— ¿Con que comenzaremos? —preguntó Draco, quien deseaba pasar más tiempo con Zombina y disculparse por su reacción la primera vez que la vio.

—Comenzaremos trotando —dijo Polt entrando en una habitación.

—Creo… creo que tendremos un pequeño problema —dijo Mia, señalando que ella, Papii, Centorea y Mero, no tenían cuerpos humanos y no podían usar las maquinas, mientras que veían a Naruto, Draco y Zombina comenzar a correr en las Caminadoras o en las Bicicletas Estáticas.

—Bueno, ¿Qué les parecería si vamos a la piscina? —preguntó Polt algo nerviosa.

—Esposo, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó Papii, llamando la atención de Kimihito, mientras que mostraba lo que parecían ser pulseras.

—Son pesos para tu especie —dijo Polt, recuperando su buen humor, cosa que a Naruto, le hizo recordar a Guy y Lee —Te las pones en las alas y aleteas, con el tiempo tus alas se volverán más fuertes —Kimihito sonrió y ayudó a Papii a ponérselas, luego Polt le mostró como moverse: moverse 3 pasos en lateral hacia la izquierda y la derecha, sin dejar de aletear; afortunadamente, Kimihito sacó unas camisetas haciendo que todas se las pusieran, para que Papii recordara quienes eran.

Rachnera, vio una cuerda de escalar y un muro de escalar, sonrió y creó su propio circuito de entrenamiento, para no perder el tiempo que invertirían allí.

— ¡Mero-Chan, te reto a una carrera en la piscina! —dijo Mia —La ganadora podrá hacer lo que quiera con Cariño.

— ¿Yo no tengo voz en esto? —preguntó el pobre Kimihito, quien en esos momentos se sentía extraño. Ser un premio le era muy raro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto Naruto, Draco y Zombina, tenían su propio régimen de entrenamiento y usaban una gran cantidad de maquinas: Bicicleta Estática, Caminadora, Dorsalera y una máquina para fortalecer los cuádriceps (levantar un peso con las piernas)

Luego de estar un largo rato en las maquinas (y que Draco saliera corriendo, cuando la pierna derecha de Zombina se descoció), el grupo decidió ir a ver Polt, encontrándose con la competencia de Mia y Mero, siendo Mia quien llevaba la delantera debido al largo de su cuerpo, pero era lenta, mientras que Mero era más veloz, por ser una Sirena. Pero luego de verlas nadar un largo rato, pronto notaron que algo estaba mal: ellas no podían nadar en piscinas con cloro, así que Kimihito (con ayuda de Naruto y Centorea) las sacaron de la piscina, cuando Mero le dio a Mia la victoria, por el largo de su cuerpo, la Lamia fue detenida, pues la ganadora había sido Centorea, pero la pelirroja y la pelirrosa no lo notaron, por su competencia.

¿El premio de Centorea?: ir por una malteada de frutas.

 **N/A: Lamentamos haberlo sacado directamente del Manga, ¿a qué lugares les gustaría que fueran Naruto, Draco y Zombina? (con tal de no copiarnos del Manga)**

 **N/A Laura: ¿Les gustaría una Extra-Especie Fantasma o una Dullahan (no Lala), que estuviera con Naruto?**


	6. Zoologico

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **06: Zoológico**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Draco y Zombina acababan su desayuno.

— ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? —preguntó una emocionada Zombina.

—Yo… yo quería seguir leyendo —dijo Draco.

— ¡¿QUIERES ENCERRARTE EN TU HABITACIÓN A LEER TU NOVELA LIGERA?! —Preguntó una sorprendida Zombina de que su compañera no fuera más enérgica. Naruto se puso de pie y sacó del refrigerador 3 botellas con agua, entregándole una a cada una.

—Iremos al gimnasio y luego… iremos al Zoológico —dijo Naruto.

— ¡Sí! —dijeron ambas.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Zoológico**

 **::::::::::::::::**

—Zombina-Chan, ven a ver esto —dijo una sonriente Draco, señalando una zona de parásitos, una curiosa Draco se acercó, vio a los insectos y de primera mano no vio nada extraño, hasta que miró lo que decían las explicaciones, su susto fue tal, que incluso saltó hacia atrás; Draco comenzó a reír tapándose la boca, sabía que aquello le causaría asco y repudio a su amiga.

— **¡No es gracioso, Draco-Chan!** —gritó Zombina, para luego darle una paliza a la Dragonewt y decidida a demandar al Zoológico, por exhibir una zona con insectos Zombies, eran insectos que tenían sus cuerpos llenos de parásitos, en algún momento el insecto fallecía y el parasito podía quedarse con el cuerpo o poner sus huevos. Tal y como se mostraba en la exhibición, Zombina quería demandar esa sección, no por que pudiera resultar insultante para su especie, sino porque era asqueroso e indigesto, por más que dijeran que era "educativo", escucharon un grito, se giraron y vieron a un grupo de niños en edad primaria, de algún colegio corriendo lejos de la zona de insectos Zombies por temor a ser devorados — _ **Voy a demandarlos**_ —pensó la pelirroja, hasta que sintió el tacto de la mano del rubio, dorado se encontró con azul, ella dejó ir su enojo y los 3 fueron a recorrer el acuario, el aviario, el mariposario, la zona de los tigres, linces, leones, etc. — **¡Oh, Draco-Chan!** —canturreo Zombina, antes de soltarse de la mano de Naruto y tomar delicadamente la muñeca de Draco para guiarla a una zona, cabe destacar la sonrisa psicópata de Zombina, al entrar en la zona de los Reptiles, específicamente en la zona de las Serpientes — **No se preocupen: luego veremos a los cocodrilos y lagartijas** —dijo ella, mientras que comenzaba el recorrido con un herpetólogo (alguien que estudia a los reptiles y anfibios)

—Por aquí, tenemos la zona de las tortugas —dijo un zoólogo mostrando la variedad y razas de tortugas existentes, explicando cada una de ellas; luego pasaron a la zona de las serpientes y Zombina sonrió, mientras que las veían, desgraciadamente para la pelirroja, la castaña estaba encantada y prestaba atención al zoólogo, mientras que recorría las serpientes, buscando alguna similar a ella, por el color de sus escamas y forma de su cola.

—Creo que estás… de algún modo, familiarizada con las pitones arborícolas verdes, Draco-Chan —dijo Naruto, ella asintió. Claramente no estaba estricta o literalmente familiarizada con esa serpiente, pero era más bien un chiste interno, debido a que el verde en las escamas de la chica y la serpiente eran del mismo tono y para enseñarle a Zombina a divertirse, que no debía de tomarse todo tan en serio.

— _ **Y Naruto-Kun tiene que seguirle el juego**_ —pensó la Zombi fastidiada, al ver que no podía hacer que su compañera se sintiera mal, por ver a las serpientes tras una vitrina.

Zombina y Draco se volvieron a amistar, mirando a los tigres, pandas, búhos, gorilas y otros tipos de monos, llamas, lémures, bisontes y para su dicha, eran las **18:00** cuando llegaron a la zona de los leones, escucharon al rey de la selva rugir, todos los visitantes aplaudieron por la maravilla de ver al rey de la selva rugir.

Cada uno llevó un gorro con forma de un animal, como recuerdo: Naruto llevó uno que parecía un Zorro descansando en su cabeza, el gorro de Draco parecía una serpiente enrollada y el gorro de Zombina parecía la cabeza de un pelicano.

 **Un día muy entretenido (con protestas de por medio) y lleno de aprendizaje.**


	7. Especial de Navidad

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **N/A: Ya que Zombina tiene una familia de acogida, su reemplazo en MON será Shishi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **07: Especial de Navidad**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa Uzumaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Draco y Zombina, estaban preparando los alimentos que servirían en la noche, era el 12:00 y Naruto había pedido a las chicas preparar todo y dejarlo pre-cocido.

— ¿Listas las cosas de la cena? —preguntó Naruto, mientras que Draco y Zombina salían, tras tapar la natilla, los buñuelos, las carnes frías.

—Todo listo, Naruto-Kun —dijo una sonriente Zombina.

—Llamaré a Kimihito y a Smith-San, para que nos acompañen junto a las chicas esta noche —dijo Naruto —Por favor chicas, alguna que llame a Akane-San y le diga que está invitada a la cena —el rubio las vio correr a ambas hacia el teléfono, Draco tropezó, Zombina le pasó por encima (claramente intencional), pero Zombina la hizo tropezarse, tomó el teléfono.

— Akane-San, estáustedinvitadaalacenadenavidadalas7:00pm (Akane-San, está usted invitada a la cena de navidad a las 7:00 pm) —dijo una apurada Zombina— ¡Draco, suéltame! —Zombina pateo a Draco.

La Dragonewt quedó en cuatro patas y saltó sobre la Zombi, quien la esperaba en guardia y lista para golpearla.

— _El día será más largo que la noche_ —pensó Naruto con una gota tras su cabeza, mientras que veía a las chicas peleando.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **19:00 (7:00 PM)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

En una mesa larga, adornada con un mantel dorado, grandes platos de metal azul y copas de vino, se encontraban ya todos sentados: Naruto, Zombina, Draco, Kimihito, Miia, Centorea, Arachne, Suu, Papi, Meroune las señoritas Smith y Akane.

Zombina comía un pastel de carne de res cruda.

Draco comía pollo.

Kimihito y Naruto comían también comían pollo.

Miia tomaba una sopa de tomate.

Centora comía una ensalada griega.

Rachnera comía bagre (ella misma lo había preparado, aparentemente).

Suu tomaba agua.

Papi comía papas fritas.

Meroune comía espaguetis con salsa boloñesa.

Dullahan para no sentirse o para no ser "la rara" de la casa (además de que esa no era su casa) decidió acompañar a Meroune comiendo también espaguetis con salsa boloñesa.

Smith y Akane comían carne de res (cocinada) y bebían café.

También habían sido invitadas las miembros de M.O.N

Doppel comía puré de papa.

Tionishia comía una ensalada japonesa.

Manako comía carne de res.

Shishi comía carne.

Para sorpresa de las presentes, Naruto y Kimihito abrieron un armario y sacaron un montón de regalos.

Zombina y Shishi recibieron el mismo obsequio: la saga de «La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes» de Romero, comenzando por la película de "La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes" de 1963, "El Amanecer de los Muertos Vivientes" de 1978, "El Día de los Muertos Vivientes" de 1985, _"La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes"_ (Remake) de 1990 y "La Tierra de los Muertos Vivientes" 2005.

Draco un traje de baño azul.

Para Miia un vestido rojo del famoso diseñador Mitsuki Yagami.

Para Centora una Katana.

Para Rachnera una camiseta y chaqueta confeccionados por Mitsuki Yagami.

Para Suu una colección de jugos.

Para Papi un limpiador de plumas.

Para Meroune un traje de baño hecho por la empresa "Delfín Feliz".

Para Dullahan un vestido de viuda (solo porque ella decía que toda su ropa debía de ser negra, para "la ocasión")

Kimihito y Naruto se sorprendieron cuando las chicas dieron un obsequio a cada uno.

Para Kimihito una pintura hecha por Meroune de todas con un vestido de novia y él con un traje para la ocasión.

Para Naruto una bufanda roja tejida por Draco y Zombina. Se veía claramente que era literalmente "un trabajo a dos manos" pues la mitad de la bufanda estaba tejida con agujas y era refinado y la otra mitad estaba tejida con las manos y se veía un poco tosco, pero no por esa rara combinación hacia el obsequio menos, pues: mientras que las chicas compraron cosas caras, Draco y Zombina se aliaron y tejieron un obsequio justas.

Smith y Akane tenían un sueldo mayor por parte de la empresa.

Para Doppel una camiseta negra y un pantalón gris.

Para Tionishia un vestido azul oscuro.

Para Manako una cartera.

 **Tras la agradable velada, todos se despidieron.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **::::::**

 **08**

 **::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Buscando un Trabajo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Disculpa Naruto-San —dijo Akane tras llegar a la casa y almorzar con ellos— ¿Crees que podríamos hablar a solas? —Draco y Zombina se quedaron quietas, como si Akane fuera alguna clase de T-Rex lista para comérselas en caso de moverse.

—Seguro —dijo Naruto, mientras que ambos iban al despacho del rubio, en el segundo piso, para hablar más tranquilamente.

Draco y Zombina se miraron, luego miraron las escaleras por las cuales Naruto y Akane acababan de subir, se miraron nuevamente y fueron a una de las habitaciones vacías en el primer piso de la casa, la puerta se cerró detrás de Draco, la Dragonewt y la Zombi se miraron a los ojos sin pestañear.

— ¿De qué crees que vayan a hablar? —preguntó Zombina a su compañera que llevaba más tiempo con el rubio.

—No lo sé, podría ser de cualquier tema —dijo Draco sentándose en una de las sillas. Zombina la imitó.

—Si subieron al segundo piso, es porque no quieren que escuchemos esa charla —reflexionó Zombina.

— ¿Algo sobre nosotras? —Preguntó Draco insegura, pensando en las posibles cosas malas que ella podría haber hecho en el pasado— ¿Tuviste otra familia de acogida acaso?

—Se asustaron de mí y hablaron con Smith-San —dijo Zombina, mientras que sentía la mano de su amiga agarrando la suya.

—Lo lamento —dijo Draco, Zombina solo se encogió de hombros, no le importaba, la verdad.

— ¿Quieres saber mi teoría? —preguntó Zombina, Draco asintió.

—Creo que Naruto-Kun trabaja mucho, últimamente está llegando una hora más tarde del trabajo —dijo Draco.

—Horas extra en El Pez Rojo —dijo Zombina —Sostener a una familia de 3, no debe de ser fácil para nadie.

—Tienes razón —dijo Draco— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que nosotras somos el problema, él es el único que trabaja y nosotras nos quedamos aquí en la casa a holgazanear —Zombina asintió— ¿Y si conseguimos un trabajo de medio tiempo, con el mismo horario de Naruto-Kun?

—Eso sería bueno, tendríamos más ingresos —dijo Zombina, ambas chocaron los 5, para que luego Draco gritara de espanto— ¿Qué pasó? —su mano estaba en el suelo.

—Entiendo —dijo Naruto desde fuera de la habitación, las chicas salieron y Zombina fue a su habitación a cocer su mano —Déjame ayudarte, Zombina-Chan.

—Muchas gracias, Naruto-Kun —dijo Zombina sonriente. Draco decidió ignorar eso e ignorar la voz que le decía que rematara a Zombina, ocultara el cadáver y violara a Naruto en la próxima luna llena… y más bien, se puso a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, llamó a varios lugares, principalmente restaurantes, pero eran 100% para humanos, llamó al museo y se ofreció como historiadora, pero al hacerse saber que era una Dragonewt la rechazaron, no tuvo noción del tiempo que pasaba —Draco-Chan, ya vamos a cenar.

—Son las… ¿18:00?, de acuerdo Zombina-Chan, ya voy —dijo Draco, para entonces, fijarse en algo: "Zoológico de Shibuya, se busca experto o experta en reptiles, (se aceptan inter-especies reptiles), trabajo de medio tiempo"; La chica tomó el teléfono y marcó el numero del zoológico —Buenas, soy Draco Hebi, acabo de leer el aviso de que buscan una experta en reptiles, bueno pues… soy una Dragonewt… ¿en serio? —Dijo feliz— ¿Cuándo puedo? Pues… —Draco fue hasta donde estaba Naruto preparando la comida, tapó la bocina —Naruto-Kun, ¿podrías decirme que ruta de bus tomo para llegar al zoológico?

— ¿Por qué tienes que ir al zoológico, Draco-Chan? —Preguntó Naruto curioso.

—Una entrevista de trabajo —contestó ella feliz.

—La ruta 12 —dijo Zombina, mirando en su teléfono —Y para devolverte, la 15.

—Arigatō, Zombina-Chan —dijo Draco — ¿Hola?, creo que puedo llegar a las creo que a las 11:00am, si le parece bien… ¿en serio?, de acuerdo, allí estaré, ¿hasta las 15:30?, suena bien, si, seguro —la chica colgó.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El castillo de Osaka**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando? —se preguntó Zombina, ante los ruidos en el patio de la casa, la pelirroja se levantó de mal genio.

—Buenos días, Zombina-Chan —dijo Draco en el mismo estado que su amiga.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Zombina— ¿Qué le están haciendo al patio?

—Una piscina —contestó el rubio.

— ¿Pagaste para que construyéramos una piscina? —preguntó Zombina.

—Fue Akane-San, quien mandó a ponerla —contestó Naruto. Zombina y Draco asintieron, mientras que Naruto les preparaba su desayuno, trataron de pasar en paz y armonía el resto de la mañana, pero les fue imposible.

—Hagamos algo y alejémonos del ruido, por favor —pidió Zombina, deseando alejarse del sonido infernal.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos al Castillo de Osaka? —preguntó Naruto.

— ¿Castillo de Osaka? —preguntaron ambas, Naruto les sonrió y decidió mostrarles algo especial en el parqueadero (cochera) de la casa, era un.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó Zombina asombrada por el automóvil ante sus ojos.

—Pues… es una historia complicada —dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca —El restaurante donde trabajo, "El Pez Rojo", atendió al gobernador de Kanto, yo preparé el Ramen que él pidió y mi compañera Natsumi preparó el Sushi, el gobernador quedó encantado con el servicio y el sabor de la comida, ahora tenemos el doble de clientes y por eso no he estado tanto tiempo en casa como antes, además de que mi paga a aumentado, también me regaló este automóvil y me dio la licencia para conducir.

— ¿Sabes conducirlo? —preguntó Draco intentando que no sonara como una reprimenda.

—No tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar por un automóvil, por eso no lo teníamos —contestó el rubio, dejando en claro que sí sabía conducirlo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué estamos esperando aquí? —Preguntó Zombina —Vengan, vamos a algún lado.

—Vayamos a un lugar turístico —dijo Naruto, las chicas se subieron (y pelearon por decidir quién se iría con Naruto en el asiento del copiloto) siendo Draco quien se subió al frente, tras hacerle una llave a Zombina —Iremos a Osaka, así que pararemos para comer algo, en el camino —las chicas asintieron. Tras un viaje largo, llegaron a su destino —Bueno chicas, es aquí…

— ¡EL CASTILLO DE OSAKA! —Gritó una emocionada Draco, sonrojándose por el volumen de su voz y tapando su boca —Perdón.

—Tranquila, no tengas pena —dijo una voz conocida: Akane.

—Hola, Akane-San —saludaron los 3 al unísono.

—Hola: Naruto-Kun, Draco-Chan… Z… Zombina-Chan —dijo Akane, algo nerviosa. Cosa que le valió que el humano y las dos Liminales alzaran una de sus cejas.

Los 4 se unieron al grupo de visitantes C, mientras que una mujer les indicaba el recorrido y contaba la historia del castillo.

—El Castillo de Osaka es uno de los castillos más famosos del país y desempeñó un papel importante en la unificación de Japón durante el período Azuchi-Momoyama del siglo XVI —dijo la historiadora— ¿Sí? —dijo al ver que Draco alzaba su mano.

—Que es el periodo Azuchi… —Draco frunció el ceño al ver que no podía completar el nombre.

—El periodo Azuchi-Momoyama, es el periodo que tomó pasar de la era Sengoku a la era Edo —dijo la historiadora, para luego pasar a contar la historia del castillo, mientras que Draco anotaba las cosas interesantes en una libreta pequeña y Zombina tomaban fotos a todo.

Volvieron a casa ya tarde, pero fue un día lleno de enseñanzas históricas y un agradable recorrido por un gigantesco castillo.


	9. Especial parte 1: Una casa misteriosa

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **N/A: La Restauración Kenmu se vivió entre 1333-1335**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **09: Especial parte 1: Una casa misteriosa**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La jornada de trabajo había finalizado y los trabajadores del Zoológico de Tokio salieron, para dirigirse a sus hogares.

—Sayonara, Draco-Chan —dijo una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

—Nos vemos mañana —todos le sonrieron y asintieron. Draco y otros trabajadores y visitantes, estaban esperando el bus, subieron de forma ordenada y al pasar por una calle, algo llamó la atención de Draco: una casa abandonada, a una cuadra de su hogar.

—Ya llegué —dijo Draco, quitándose su uniforme, colgándolo y quedándose en ropa interior negra, para luego quitarse su sostén, colocarse un pantalón de tela negra y una camiseta blanca con la leyenda: _**"Happy Snake" (Serpiente Feliz)**_. — _Qué extraño_ —pensó ella— _¿Dónde estarán Naruto-Kun y Zombina?_ —la castaña fue a la cocina y encontró una nota de Zombina.

 _ **«Draco-Chan, si por casualidad llegas y yo no me encuentro, no te preocupes: estaré en una tienda para No-Muertos. ATTE.: Zombina»**_

Draco decidió tomar una maleta pequeña y organizar algunas cosas: una toalla, un perfume, una muda de ropa y una botella de agua, despues de tomar sus cosas, salió hacia el gimnasio de Kobold, tenía la costumbre de ir los días martes y jueves, aun si no era acompañada por Naruto o por Zombina, de camino hacia el gimnasio, Draco pasó cerca de una casa muy antigua y creyó alcanzar a ver una sombra— _¿Alguien viviendo en una casa del Restauración Kenmu Sengoku y tan decaída?_ —se preguntó la Dragonewt. Finalmente llegó al gimnasio, saludó a la propietaria y a otros humanos o extra-especies mientras que se ejercitaban, ella comenzó con la bicicleta estática, luego hizo pesas y despues usó una máquina para los tríceps.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto salió de otro día de trabajo en el Pez Rojo, una vez más era el Empleado del Mes, cosa que hizo enfurecer a un cocinero llamado Mori Akinori , quien tomó un cuchillo e intentó matar al rubio, quien solo tuvo que torcerle la muñeca y atarle las manos con su propia correa, Akinori fue despedido. El rubio salió tras ese agitado y emocionante día, pasando junto a una casa abandonada de la Restauración Kenmu, creyó ver una silueta en el segundo piso, pero decidió creer que fue su imaginación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras un día divertido para Zombina, mientras que compraba carne y sushi para zombis, la pelirroja se dirigió a su hogar con una sonrisa en sus labios, pasó junto a una casa del Restauración Kenmu y creyó ver a alguien dentro, se detuvo ante la casa y se acercó al enrejado, mientras que intentaba ver que era, subió su mirada y vio una silueta pasar corriendo por los pisos superiores, algo le provocó un escalofrió, ¿pero porqué?, ella era una zombi, ella no tenía esa clase de reacciones tan humanas. Una vez en casa, hicieron de comer.

— ¿Saben sobre una casa del Restauración Kenmu cerca de aquí? —preguntó Draco.

—Yo pasé por allí luego de mi trabajo/convención —dijeron Naruto y Zombina —Creí ver algo en una de las ventanas.

— ¿Entonces no me imaginé esa silueta? —preguntó Draco, ellos negaron, pues también habían visto algo, pero no podían asegurar que era.

— ¿Creen que sea un fantasma? —preguntó una emocionada Zombina, causándole un escalofrió a Draco, quien estaba pensando encubrir la casa con sal. Tras la cena, Zombina corrió a la alacena y sacó un vaso de arroz y otro de sal, para luego crear un círculo alrededor de la casa.

—Draco-Chan —dijo Naruto— ¿Por qué malgastas la comida?

— ¡Ya tengo suficiente con compartir mi habitación con una Zombi, no quiero un fantasma en la casa! —dijo Draco, antes de terminar el circulo de arroz y sal, para luego correr a su habitación y ocultarse bajo la cama.

 **Ya fuera con miedo o con valentía, estaban decididos a descubrir el misterio de la casa de la Restauración Kenmu.**


	10. Especial parte 2: Nueva Amiga

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10: Especial parte 2: Amiga**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de tomar las cosas para una "exploración urbana", las Limials guiaron al humano hasta la casa en cuestión.

—Definitivamente está muy bien tenida para no ser habitada por nadie o para no haber sido convertida en un museo —dijo Naruto. Draco y Zombina asintieron.

La casa a simple vista no parecía tener nada extraño. Solo era una casa muy antigua en madera. O a simple vista lo era.

Iban en fila india: Naruto, Zombina y Draco.

Draco escuchó un rechinido detrás de ella y se giró, pero no encontró nada —Ningún fantasma me va a asustar —la castaña entró en un pasadizo secreto, sin darse cuenta, era un camino estrecho y largo —Este periodo fracasó, quizás esto fue creado para salvar a los Samuráis o Ninjas que estaban luchando.

— **En el periodo Genkō, los Samuráis no escapaban, era una deshonra escapar, eso llevaría al Harakiri** —dijo una chica de cabello azul, ojos negros y Kimono rosa. Draco se giró lentamente, estaba asustada, esa no era la voz de Zombina.

— ¡Un fantasma! —gritó una voz femenina.

—Draco —murmuró Zombina, en verdad su amiga tenía esa forma desagradable de asustarse. Aun recordaba cuando se había asustado con ella, los primeros 5 segundos de verse en el porche de la casa de Naruto.

Naruto reconoció esa voz y se giró, para buscar a las chicas— ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! —15 clones aparecieron y recorrieron la casa, tras atravesar cientos de puertas y pasadizos secretos, acabaron en la puerta principal sin saber cómo.

—Mucho gusto, soy Toriyama Kimiko —dijo la tierna fantasma —Lamento haberla asustado, señorita.

—Descuida, así es ella —dijo la pelirroja —Soy Zombina.

—Kimiko —repitió ella.

—Soy Naruto —dijo el rubio.

Los vivos notaron como, algo parecido a las cuentas de un rosario estaban atadas a la mano de Kimiko y al interior de la casa, sin embargo las cuentas fueron cayendo una por una y lentamente —Soy… ¿soy libre de la casa? —se preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar su muñeca.

—Hola, escuchamos sobre gritos viniendo desde aquí —dijo Akira, uno de los coordinadores, el cual venia en una camioneta con Natsuko.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Kimiko.

— ¡UN FANTASMA! —Gritaron Akira y Natsuko para luego desmayarse.

—Lamento este tipo de reacciones —dijo Draco, pero Kimiko solo le sonrío.

—He estado atrapada en esa casa por mucho tiempo —dijo Kimiko con una sonrisa entristecida.

—Lo lamento —dijo Zombina con una leve sonrisa.

Luego de que Akira y Natsuko se recuperaron, escucharon la petición de Naruto: poder ser la familia de acogida de Kimiko, aunque Akira y Natsuko al inicio se negaron (pues los fantasmas no eran una Inter-Especie), Naruto dijo que los Yōkai si lo eran, cosa que hizo a Kimiko protestar, pues para ella eso era casi racista, había una diferencia entre los Yokai y los fantasmas, según ella, pero al final tuvo que ser clasificada como tal.

— _**¿Por qué este tipo de cosas me pasan a mi?**_ —Pensaba Draco con cascadas en los ojos — _ **Primero una Zombi y ahora un espíritu.**_

— _Porque no solo eres asustadiza, sino que no puedes controlar tu boca_ —dijo su Inner.

— _¡NADIE PIDIO TU OPINIÓN!_ —le gritó Draco a su Inner.

Tras llegar a casa, cenaron.

Naruto y Draco cenaron Ramen.

Zombina cenó carne encebollada.

Kimiko cenó pan.


	11. Mega-Luna

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **11: Mega-Luna**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un día más que terminaba: Naruto salía del restaurante, Draco salía del Zoológico, Zombina e Kimiko se habían hecho grandes amigas y en las noches, trabajaban en un parque de atracciones, más específicamente en una casa embrujada.

— ¡Draco-Chan, la cena ya casi está lista! —dijo Naruto, la Dragonewt asintió feliz.

— **Naruto-Kun, ¿Cuándo crees que nos costaría poner una piscina?** —preguntó Draco feliz, imaginándose con un vestido de baño, seduciendo a Naruto y luego…

—Draco-Chan, ¿tu nariz está sangrando? —preguntó el rubio, ella se llevó una mano a la nariz.

— **Perdón** —dijo ella apenada.

—Tranquila —contestó Naruto despreocupado— ¿En qué pensabas, mi Ryū-Hentai? —la castaña se sonrojó y ante la mirada insistente de su familia de acogida y sus compañeras "extra-especies"*.

— **En desfilar con un traje de baño** —confesó Draco, los celos se apoderaron de Zombina quien se fue a su habitación e Kimiko desapareció en un destello — **Esto está muy mal.**

—Tranquila, hablaré con ellas —dijo el rubio, haciendo que Draco no se sintiera _tan_ culpable. Naruto y Draco prepararon la comida en un total silencio, hasta que escucharon las pisadas de Zombina y el ulular que provocaba Kimiko al flotar e ir de un lado al otro. Cuando Naruto y Draco se giraron, se quedaron completamente de piedra, al ver a Kimiko a Zombina con vestidos de baño y grandes sonrisas, mientras que desfilaban ante Naruto, dejándolo en un predicamento, Draco desapareció y segundos despues apareció en las mismas condiciones que sus compañeras— ¿Chicas? —preguntó Naruto, quien no entendía nada, solo sabía que ellas estaban consiguiendo calentarle y no sabía si seria violado, así que desapareció en un Shunshin.

— **Oye Draco, creí que podrías un afrodisiaco en su comida o harías algo, mientras que nosotras íbamos a cambiarnos** —se quejó Zombina.

— **Lo lamento, pero… Naruto-Kun es…** —Draco se sonrojó — **Especial.**

— **¿Saben?, en una ocasión uno de los guardias del museo me encontró en una de las habitaciones. Dicha habitación había pertenecido al Emperador Go-Daigo Tennō, al comienzo él no sabía que yo era un espíritu y creyó que era una visitante con una réplica** —señaló su vestido — **Cuando supo que yo era un fantasma, algo similar al hielo me corrió por todo el cuerpo, corrió por mis venas y… con Naruto yo me siento igual, pero él no me ve con temor. Sin lugar a dudas, muchas personas se alejaban de ti, Zombina-Chan** —la pelirroja asintió — **Para Naruto-Kun solo somos… "chicas con habilidades únicas".**

— **De acuerdo chicas, hagamos que esto, no solo sea una… violación por tener un Harem en casa** —dijo Draco, sonrojando a sus amigas —Traten de controlar sus instintos, iremos una por una y no lo violaremos, le haremos el amor.

— **De acuerdo** —dijeron Zombina y Kimiko.

— **Yo iré a comprar incienso, Zombina-Chan: compra muchas flores y coloca un camino hasta su habitación, Kimiko-Chan: busca en la computadora, música romántica** —dijo Draco poniéndose como directora de la noche.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Centro Cultural de Inter-Especies**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Eso es lo que les sucedió —dijo Naruto, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Muchos Limials sienten, en las noches de luna llena, un gran apetito sexual —dijo Akane.

—Teniendo en cuanta que hoy es una Súper-luna, su apetito sexual puede que sea aun mayor —dijo Akira —Esto actuará como una especie de... anti-feromona.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto, sin saber si debía volver a casa.

—Naruto-San —dijo Akane —Deseaba decírtelo en un par de días, pero aprovechando que estás aquí… El gobierno Japones, ha dictado que el intercambio cultural es muy provechoso para ambas partes y reconocen que en algunas ocasiones un huésped humano puede tener a una inquilina femenina, puede ser que se atraigan mutuamente y en unos 4 días, más o menos, el matrimonio y adopción para parejas Humano-Limials será permitido —Naruto se quedó en blanco. Sabía que cuando ellas se enteraran, le saltarían encima y lo violarían —En fin, eso es todo.

Naruto volvió a casa, se sorprendió de ver pocas luces en la casa, claramente no venían de los bombillos — _Esto es muy extraño_ —pensó, antes de entrar en la casa, encontrando velas, rosas en el suelo— ¿Qué es todo esto, chicas? —se preguntó, antes de seguir el camino de pétalos de rosas hasta el segundo piso, sintió como algo lo chuzaba en el cuello, quedaba entumecido y luego perdió el conocimiento.

 **Lemon/Lime**

Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio atado a su propia cama, desnudo y Draco estaba desnuda sobre él, intentó hablar, pero estaba amordazado.

Uzumaki Naruto, aquel que derrotó a Uchiha Madara, aquel que derrotó por su cuenta a Deidara, a Zetsu, a Kabuto y a Orochimaru, estaba siendo violado por su querida amiga Draco, además de estar amordazado. Pasaron casi 4 horas, hasta que la chica tuvo su ultimo orgasmo y se desmayó, cuando Naruto trató de liberarse, Zombina entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia su miembro para lamerlo, hasta que estuvo listo para ella.

Naruto no supo cuantas horas pasó, hasta que Zombina quedó satisfecha, pero vio a Draco despertar y morderlo allí, el rubio no podía gritar. Sintió los colmillos de Draco en su miembro, los cuales le dieron mayor aguante o bueno, volvía a estar listo para otra ronda, ahora fue el tiempo de Kimiko quien se materializó completamente.

 **Uzumaki Naruto, no volvió a ver la luz del día, hasta 4 días despues. Las chicas le dijeron a su jefa, que él tenía una fuerte gripe y mucha fiebre, consiguiéndole una incapacidad justificada y que él no perdiera su empleo por ello.**

 _*Colocamos "Extra-Especies" así, porque Kimiko es una fantasma, catalogado como Extra-Especie, sin serlo._


	12. Malentendido Pacto

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **12: Malentendido + Pacto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día comenzó lentamente, se despertaron, se bañaron (menos Kimiko, quien no tenía dicha necesidad), se vistieron y bajaron al comedor, Naruto fue sentado en el comedor, mientras que Draco y Zombina preparaban el desayuno, Kimiko le entregaba el periódico.

— **Lo sentimos** —dijeron las **3** al mismo tiempo, Naruto le dio un beso a cada una, ellas lo miraron sorprendidas.

—No pudieron evitarlo y ya sé que esto pasará cada noche de luna llena, así que podre tomar algunas medidas a futuro —dijo el rubio comprensivamente, ellas asintieron.

— **Bien, yo tengo que irme al trabajo** —dijo Draco.

—Sí, yo también debería de ir saliendo —dijo Naruto, tomando su billetera— ¿Las llevo, chicas? —todas asintieron, subieron al automóvil y el rubio las dejó en sus respectivos trabajos a Draco y a Zombina en el Zoológico y a Kimiko en la feria, en una casa embrujada. Él se dirigió a su trabajo, llegó y saludó a su jefe, antes de ir a su estación de trabajo. Todos parecían contentos y con energías.

El día pasó, Naruto recogió a las chicas y las llevó a casa. Preparó un plato de Korokke para cada una de las chicas (a Kimiko le preparó un jugo de mandarina).

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Draco— **¿Qué es esto? Está delicioso.**

— **Se llama Korokke, es… una masa hecha a partir de migajas de pan, harina y huevo, relleno de carne y mariscos** —respondió Zombina dejando sorprendida a Draco, pues creyó que serian Naruto o Kimiko quienes le responderían, despues de todo: eran ellos dos quienes contaban con la ascendencia japonesa.

Tras la cena, se quedaron viendo una película hasta tarde, al ver a las chicas dormidas, Naruto apagó el televisor y creo 3 Kage Bushin, para que llevaran a las chicas a sus habitaciones.

Ya que estando dormida, Kimiko se materializaba y desmaterializaba, el Kage Bushin, usó una brisa leve, para hacerla subir por las escaleras e ir a su habitación…

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

A la medianoche, Draco despertó sobresaltada y corrió al baño, alzando la tapa y dejando salir su cena, se sujetó el estomago — _ **Por Quetzalcóatl**_ —pensó, antes de vomitar otra vez. La chica bajó y buscó algo de comer.

—Hola Draco-Chan, ¿aun despierta? —preguntó Naruto, quien había bajado por un vaso de agua.

— **Acabo de vomitar mi cena y pensé que un vaso de agua me ayudaría** —explicó ella, Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Si te sientes mal, iremos al médico —dijo Naruto, Draco le sonrió y aseguró que todo estaba bien.

Luego de unos días, Draco se mostraba bastante irritable por casi cualquier cosa, además de los vómitos, calambres en las piernas y cola, fiebre alta y el ansia de comer, solo una cosa se le pasó por la mente a Zombina y Kimiko: Draco estaba embarazada, cosa que las hizo irse contra Naruto e intentar matarlo.

Los intentos de asesinato, ocurrieron 3 noches seguidas y Naruto, cansado y sin saber que otra cosa hacer para ayudar a Draco, pues los posibles tratamientos en internet no funcionaban, además del temor de que estuviera embarazada, le hicieron decidirse a llevar a Draco al hospital.

El doctor que les atendió, Aoyama Hiroki les explicó que en realidad, Draco era una intoxicación, debido a que Draco no podía consumir harina y huevo, pues habían encontrado rastros de estos en su cuerpo.

Draco y Naruto explicaron que habían comido Korokke hace algunas noches. El doctor no culpó a Naruto, simplemente él no lo sabía y le mandó a Draco que bebiera un jugo especial, para acabar con el malestar. Draco, temiendo por la vida de su novio, le pidió al doctor que lo pusiera todo por escrito y Naruto admitió que Kimiko y Zombina se pusieron celosas, cuando la propia Draco dijo que quizás serian síntomas de un embarazo, el doctor asintió de buena gana, hizo una nota, puso los ingredientes del jugo en otra nota y mandó a la pareja a su hogar.

Tras leer la detallada explicación, Zombina y Kimiko se disculparon, aun así, a Naruto le corrió un escalofrió por la espalda, al ver que en una semana habría otra luna llena.

— ¿Dónde dejé ese frasco que me dio Akira-San? —se preguntó el rubio mientras que lo buscaban.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Oye, Zombina** —dijo Draco, quien era seguida por Kimiko, la castaña había seguido a la pelirroja gracias a su olor— **¿Qué haces en el muelle?** —Le increpó la castaña a la pelirroja, quien miraba una pequeña botella en su mano — **Sabes que no debemos de salir sin Naruto.**

— **¿Lo disfrutaste?** —preguntó Zombina, mirando directamente a los ojos a Draco.

— **¿He?** —preguntaron Draco y Kimiko.

— **¿Disfrutaste la fantasía de estar embarazada?** —Preguntó una vez más Zombina, Draco asintió, mientras que sus escamas se volvían rosas y Zombina enseñaba el frasco — **Alguien dentro del Programa de Intercambio Cultural de Inter-Especies, le dio este frasco a Naruto-Kun, con tal de que nuestras hormonas se normalizaran en las noches de luna llena. Si yo quedara embarazada, tendríamos un hijo que no estarían ni vivo, ni muerto… un Liche.**

— **Seria… un Dragonewt** —dijo Draco pensando en un posiblemente hijo suyo con Naruto.

— **No sé si algo así sea posible en mi caso** —dijo Kimiko, antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro — **Pero… seria la tía de los pequeños, además: puedo disfrutar del buen sexo con él, cada noche de luna llena.**

Draco, Zombina y Kimiko se tomaron de las manos, mientras que Draco lanzaba la botella al fondo del mar.

La idea de este capítulo, fue gracias al usuario Magna Ryūnoid, quien es un gran amigo de Diego y mío ^^: _"Podría ser que Draco, tenga algunos síntomas como vómitos, cambios de humor… asumiendo posiblemente un embarazo pero la verdad es solo un caso de intoxicación alimentaria"_


	13. Actor y Actrices

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC (Debimos de haber puesto a Kyuri Drakulya, en lugar crear a Hikari T_T, rayos, no puedo creer que la haya olvidado)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **13: Actor y Actrices**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡O VAMOS, TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! —gritó un hombre quien estaba sentado en la cafetería, todas las personas lo voltearon a ver: no estaba bien visto, gritar en un lugar cerrado. En realidad, no estaba bien alzar la voz —Perdonen, estoy un poco estresado —el hombre salió de la cafetería y caminó hasta un callejón, antes de contestarle a su interlocutor— ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON Y, NO VAN A PARTICIPAR EN LA PELICULA?! —Escuchó una respuesta calmada, en contraposición a sus gritos y reclamos— ¡¿SABES DESDE HACE CUANTO HE DESEADO HACER ESTA PELICULA?! —Escuchó una respuesta y risas de fondo— ¡NO ESTOY PARA TUS JUEGOS! —Naruto, Draco, Zombina e Hikari salieron del restaurante, no les tomó nada, encontrar al hombre.

—Disculpe, señor —dijo Zombina, mostrándole un portafolios, el hombre palideció y miró hacia su lado.

—Gracias, señorita…

—Zombina, ellas son mis amigas: Draco, Hikari y nuestra familia de acogida: Uzumaki Naruto —dijo la Zombi con una sonrisa.

—Naruto-San, ¿es acaso usted…? —el hombre no pudo terminar, pues supo muy bien, hacia donde iba el hombre.

—El autor de "Camino Ninja", "El Legado del Samurái" y "El Ninja Copiador" —contestó Naruto —Sí, soy ese, Naruto.

—Naruto-San, creo que usted podría ayudarme —dijo el hombre —Por favor, acompáñeme a hablar en un mejor lugar, que no sea en un callejón, esto me causa escalofríos.

—Lo lamento —dijo Hikari, saliendo de un muro.

—N… No Hikari-San, no fue por usted —dijo el hombre, mientras que el grupo iba a otro lugar: otra cafetería —Mi nombre es Hayashi Akihiro, y un...

—Es un guionista e hizo guiones de varios capítulos de Súper Sentai y de Doku han eiyū Kantai —dijo Draco con sus ojos convertidos en estrellas.

—Así es —dijo Akihiro, mientras que sacaba un folio de hojas, que resultó ser un guion —Desde que el gobierno reveló la existencia de las Inter-Especies, he estado deseando crear una película de Drama-Romántico. Una pareja la cual lucha por demostrar su amor y por ser aceptados en ambas comunidades.

—Los periódicos de esta semana, han estado publicando un debate sobre el tema: para permitir que las Inter-Especies y los humanos puedan tener una relación de pareja e incluso adoptar —comentó Draco, Akihiro asintió y sacó un segundo folio de hojas. Una curiosa Hikari se movió, para ver el fondo del maletín, pues no parecía tan profundo, cuando estaba cerrado.

—Desgraciadamente, mi actor humano y mis actrices inter-especies se han echado para atrás, por temor a las posibles repercusiones que la película pueda llegar a tener en la comunidad —dijo Akihiro —He invertido 3 años en la realización del guion para que fuera aceptado, he luchado por conseguir los permisos correspondientes, logrando incluso hacer ver a la fundación de Inter-Especies, un vacio en sus reglas, para poder demostrar afecto en pantalla, alegando que será fingido por ser una película y lo he conseguido. Pero mi actor humano, no solo se ha echado para atrás, sino que además, una de las inter-especies ha enfermado y las otras dos chicas, han pensado que la película será un fracaso y han renunciado —Akihiro quedó deprimido sobre la mesa, mientras que Naruto, Draco, Zombina e Hikari hace como 4 minutos que habían dejado de escucharle y se habían centrado en el guión— ¡¿ME ESCUCHARON O ESTABAN LEYENDO?! —Gritó.

Un minuto despues, estaban fuera del local, por gritar.

—Al menos no fue en el metro —dijo Naruto, las chicas y el guionista asintieron.

—Esta será… la película del año —dijo Akihiro con expresión soñadora —O lo podría haber sido, de no ser porque ellos renunciaron… ¡Una película para los dioses de la cinematografía! —El sol comenzó a calentar— ¡No quería ofenderla Amaterasu-Sama, sé que no existen tales deidades en el panteón, no me mate! —El sol dejó de calentar y el guionista respiró tranquilo, recibió una llamada al celular —Si… si… lo sé… estoy intentando encontrar nuevos actores… ¡NO PUEDES NEGARTE A HACER LA PELICULA! —Gritó— ¡¿DÓNDE MÁS ENCONTRARÉ A UN DIRECTOR MÁS APACIONADO QUE TÚ?! —Akihiro sintió como le arrebataron el teléfono de la oreja.

—Director-San, no se desanime —dijo Naruto colocándole una mano en el hombro al guionista —Akihiro-San ha encontrado a su actor principal y sus actrices, estaremos allí mañana mismo, un gusto hablar con usted —el rubio colgó, devolvió el teléfono y el guion al guionista frustrado —envíeme el guion esta misma noche, para comenzar a practicar.

— ¡SI! —Gritó otra vez al cielo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Panteón del Shinto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Si vuelve a hablar sobre los dioses de la cinematografía, provocaremos un eclipse por toda la semana** —dijeron Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi cansadas de las payasadas de ese sujeto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mundo Humano; Hogar de Naruto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto fue a una papelería para que le imprimieran el guion de la película, sacó fotocopias y se las entregó a Draco, Zombina e Hikari.

Entre todos comenzaron a practicar, tras decidir a sus personajes.

—Kazumi-Chan, sabes que yo lucharé por ti… y por nuestro amor —dijo Hiroki (Naruto), poniendo una mano, sobre hombro de Kazumi (Draco).

— **Pero… yo… yo no podría estar a tu lado, no merezco tu amor, Hiroki-Kun** —contestó Kazumi preocupada y dolida — **Nosotras… las Dragonewt, exudamos… ¿veneno por nuestros poros?, ¡ESO ES RACISTA Y FALSO!** —Gritó Draco.

— **¡DRACO, MANTEN TU PERSONAJE!** —Gritaron Naruto, Zombina e Hikari. Eran las **23:30** , habían comenzado a practicar a las **18:12** y Draco sacaba excusa tras excusa de su personaje.

—Le voy a partir la cara a Akihiro-San y a ese director de 5ª —dijo Draco, siendo rodeada por un aura lila de venganza, sonriendo y mostrando sus garras, asustando a Zombina e Hikari quienes se ocultaron tras Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 meses despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _(…) ¡NO PUEDO ELEGIR SOLO A UNA DE USTEDES! —Dijo Hiroki, mirando a Kazumi, Reiko (Zombina) e Inoue (Hikari) — ¡LAS AMO! —Ellas lo miraron— ¡LAS AMO A LAS 3 Y SI NO PUEDO TENERLAS EN MI VIDA, ENTONCES VIVIR NO TIENE SENTIDO! —Las chicas se lanzaron sobre el rubio, abrazándolo, sin que la lluvia dejara de caer, una vista de perfil, permitió ver como cada una de ellas besaba al rubio._

 _Un final feliz._

Las luces del teatro se encendieron y la crítica alabó la película, felicitaron al rubio y a las chicas.

Pasaron 3 meses desde la película y Naruto había tenido que desconectar el teléfono, pues no paraban de llegarle mensajes de la compañía Tojo, deseando que el rubio firmara para otras películas y no solo para películas de romance, sino también para que él y las chicas hicieran una serie Súper Sentai o de Kamen Rider, el rubio les decía que por el momento no estaba en sus planes, pero que él les devolvería las llamadas lo más pronto posible.

Las ganancias de la película, no dejaban de llegar y era simplemente fantástico el tener tal capital (lo malo era que a las chicas casi las despiden de la casa del terror y del zoológico, pues la filmación fue muy demorada).

 **Todo estaba bien, tenían ingresos, eran felices, pero hacer películas a menudo no estaba en sus planes.**


	14. Gracias por mi manga

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **Laura: Gracias a Magna Ryūnoid, por la idea de este capítulo y gracias por ser un maravilloso amigo.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **14: Gracias por mi manga**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cada quien, es fanático de algo, ¿verdad?

Naruto lo es del Ramen y trabaja en un restaurante.

Zombina adora las películas de Zombies y trabaja en una casa del terror, junto a Kimiko.

Kimiko es un fantasma y trabaja en una casa del terror, junto a Zombina.

Draco trabaja en el zoológico y enseña sobre los reptiles.

Una de las cosas que Draco adora de vivir en casa de Naruto (además de que el amor está en el aire y de que el mes pasado lo besó, con la excusa de una película romántica) es que el rubio es muy atento con ella y en su mundo de fantasía y deseo, es más atento con ella, que con Zombina y Kimiko, lástima que Naruto pueda dividirse, para pasar tiempo especial, con las 3.

Eran las 7:00am, Naruto ya estaba levantado. Él siempre era el primero en irse al trabajo y por eso mismo, dejaba el desayuno de cada una de las chicas, listo. No fuera que Draco cocinara algo que para ella fuera normal y luego Zombina y Kimiko se quejaran de la comida y tuvieran una pelea. Afortunadamente, hoy pasaría el día con las chicas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Habitación de Draco**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Ya amaneció** —murmuró Draco, para luego mirar el calendario 17… — **Hoy es 17** —la chica serpiente cerró sus ojos un segundo, antes de que sus alas se desplegaran, miro bajo su cama, encontrando un sobre rojo, sacó la nota, era sencilla e informal.

 _Quiero que arreglemos las cosas, mostrarte que he cambiado; no podemos arreglar el pasado, pero si el futuro._

 _Solo dame una oportunidad más. Iré el día lunes, de la semana entrante._

 _ATTE.: Okasan._

Desde que esa carta había llegado, había sido como un flagelo. Aun no les había contado a los demás, pero lo haría ese día.

— **Disfruta de tu día con Naruto-Kun** —dijo Kimiko de forma grosera.

— **Lo haré** —dijo una sonriente Draco. Naruto sabía que las chicas lo amaban y cada una prefería un tipo de cita, así que Naruto estableció ciertos días del mes (o de los meses), decidido a pasar un día agradable y especial con cada una de ellas, sin que las otras dos se molestaran. O eso creía Naruto, pues ellas siempre se gritaban o se hablaban muy groseramente en estos casos — **Claro que lo haré. Tú y Zombina deben de irse a trabajar.**

— **No necesito que tú me lo digas, Draco** —dijo Kimiko algo enfadada, mientras se retiraba, además de que su trabajo iniciaba a las **18:30**.

Draco se levantó de su cama, dejando ver su pijama celeste con serpientes felices, se fue a bañar, luego se vistió con una camisa de manga larga vino tinto y un pantalón negro — **Naruto-Kun, estoy lista.**

— ¿Lista para qué, Draco-Chan? —preguntó el rubio, haciendo que la castaña se enfadara.

— **Prometiste que iríamos temprano a la convención de Manga y Videojuegos** —dijo Draco — **Es nuestro día especial.**

—Pero iremos saliendo más o menos a las 10:00 y tú estuviste de acuerdo con eso, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Naruto, haciendo que la felicidad se le bajara a Draco —Además, Zombina y yo iremos al gimnasio.

— **Los acompañaré, solo para quemar tiempo y grasas** —dijo Draco, con las manos en la cintura.

Luego de pasar parte de la mañana en el gimnasio y de dejar a las chicas en su trabajo, Naruto y Draco fueron a la convención, donde Draco compró algunas series de Anime en DVD o Mangas, todo iba muy bien y el día mejoró para ella, cuando vio a una de sus escritoras de novelas ligeras y Mangaka favoritas: Hachijō Nagisa, ella era la responsable de 2 de sus series Yaoi favoritas, así mismo era responsable de un manga Yaoi-comedia y acción llamado Bara to Chi (Rosas y Sangre). Draco miró su bolsa de compras y encontró una novela de Nagisa, titulada Candy Moon (Luna de Caramelo) y luego miró al lugar en el cual Nagisa firmaba autógrafos.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Draco-Chan? —preguntó Naruto, tocando el hombro de su amiga.

— ¿Ves a la mujer firmando autógrafos, que tiene detrás un…? —Draco no pudo terminar, pues era muy evidente.

— ¿Un poster gigante que dice "Nuevo Manga: Sangre y Tinta"?, si —contestó él.

—Se llama Hachiko Nagisa y es la escritora de Candy Moon —dijo Draco, enseñando un libro gordo, pues era la versión recopilatorio de todos los tomos de la obra.

— ¿Por qué no le pides que lo firme? —preguntó él.

— ¿Estás loco? —Preguntó ella nerviosa —Nagisa-San debe de estar muy ocupada, pensando en 7 ideas nuevas para mangas Yaoi o de acción, como para molestarla… —dejó de hablar, cuando vio que Naruto ya no estaba a su lado y vio a Naruto acercarse a la autora.

—Espero que a tu novia le guste —dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa, terminando de firmar el tomo, antes de pasar el libro y mirar a los ojos al rubio, dejándola pálida — _Es… ¡Es Namikaze Naruto, no puede ser!_

— _ **Si descubre que nuestros personajes Menma y Sasseme, están basados en él y en su personaje Sasuke, estaremos perdidas**_ —gritó la Inner de Nagisa. Antes de imaginarse en la corte acusada de plagio.

—Gracias, Nagisa-San —dijo Naruto retirándose y entregando el libro a Draco, quien parecía estar agradecida, al mismo tiempo que aterrada de que Naruto le hablara a Nagisa como si nada. El día terminó muy bien y en cuanto llegaron a la casa, Naruto ni había frenado, cuando Draco ya se había bajado de la casa, escaló una de las paredes del hogar, abrió la ventana de su habitación y se encerró en ella, para empezar a leer —Vaya que está muy emocionada.

— ¡Gracias, Naruto-Kun! —gritó Draco desde el segundo piso, inmersa en su novela.

— ¡De nada! —dijo Naruto. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio llegar a Zombina y a Kimiko —Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les fue?

— **Muy bien, Naruto-Kun** —contestaron ambas, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar, su celular sonó y al ver, encontró un mensaje de texto, con una gran cantidad de dinero en su cuenta bancaria

— ¡¿De dónde salió todo este dinero?! —preguntó Naruto, mientras que se decidía a llamar al banco a preguntar por ese dinero.

— **Kagami-San, el dueño de la casa de los sustos, donde habíamos estado trabajando, fue arrestado** —dijo Kimiko, haciendo que Naruto dejara el teléfono y sin acabar de marcar al banco, para prestarle atención a su amiga fantasmal — **Pues él no tenía permisos para que las Inter-Especies, trabajáramos allí. Un grupo de Coordinadores del programa, llegaron, clausuraron todo y repartieron el dinero que él tenía.**

— **El dinero no era ilegal, pero sí lo era el que nosotras trabajáramos allí, aunque se supiera que no dañábamos a nadie y brindábamos entretención, a las personas que iban a la casa del terror, quienes eran conscientes de que no debían dañarnos, ni nosotros a ellos** —dijo Zombina con una sonrisa. Naruto suspiró.

—Ahora, podré trabajar de tiempo completo en el zoológico, junto a Draco-Chan —dijo Zombina.


	15. Soy Lichy

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inu.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15: Soy Lichy**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

—Buenos días, Naruto-Kun —saludó Draco, quien estaba en la cama, junto a Naruto.

—Buenos días, Draco-Chan —saludó el rubio. A causa de la cercanía entre ambos, Draco inconscientemente liberó sus feromonas, ambos acercaron sus rostros, para darse un beso.

— **Buenos días** —dijeron dos voces, entrando en la habitación.

—Buenos días, Zombina-Chan, Kimiko-Chan —dijeron Naruto y Draco. Naruto con un tono normal y Draco con un tono de ira reprimida, pues no podía simplemente saltar sobre sus amigas y golpearlas, por arruinar el momento.

Esperen ¿si puede hacerlo?

Ambas chicas traían un par de bandejas, con el desayuno de los 4. Luego del desayuno, Naruto llevó los platos a la cocina, para lavarlos de una vez.

— **¿Hoy haremos algo especial?** —preguntó Kimiko a Draco.

— **Hoy veremos varias películas en la noche** —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

— **Los días domingo, los disfrutamos en familia, viendo películas** —dijo Zombina, Kimiko asintió.

El día pasó lento: almorzaron, jugaron juegos de mesa en la tarde y en la noche, ya todo estaba listo para la película. Decidieron ver "El Aro vs La Maldición", la película pasó con calma y diversión para Kimiko, en cambio Zombina y Draco saltaban de vez en vez, a los brazos de Naruto, ante una escena de miedo, cuando la película finalizó, Naruto sacó la película del DVD, apagó el televisor y en eso se fue la luz.

Algo extraño pasa cuando es de noche y se va la luz, ¿verdad?: a uno no le da sueño, porque es como si fuera obligado a dormir.

Eso mismo ocurrió con Naruto y las chicas: nadie quería dormir, así que encendieron un par de velas y decidieron contar cuentos de terror. Con una fantástica ambientación, que eran las velas, los rayos, truenos y relámpagos fuera de la casa.

—Y cuando el Dr. Fujimori decidió buscar aquello que estaba mal en su hogar, luego de buscar en cada habitación y en cada sótano, cansado y sin poder sostenerse en pie, volvió a su habitación… ¡ENCONTRANDO EL CADAVER DE SU ESPOSA EN SU CAMA! —Contó Zombina, Draco y a la propia Kimiko sintieron algo frio bajar por sus espaldas y ambas saltaron de miedo y el frio. Mientras que Naruto y Zombina reían.

— ¿Hielo? —se preguntó una sorprendida Kimiko al ver su espalda congelada. Se hizo intangible para que el hielo cayera y luego ayudó a Draco— ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—Verán chicas —dijo Naruto —Yo, vengo de otra dimensión. Una dimensión en la cual el Japón Feudal nunca murió, aunque la tecnología avanzó, los Shinobis y los Samuráis siguieron existiendo en mi continente. Nosotros aprendimos a fusionar las energías física y espiritual, para formar una nueva energía llamada Chakra. Observen —A las 3, casi se les salen los ojos de las cuencas, cuando Naruto se aferró a la pared solo con sus pies y caminó por ella, como si se tratara de suelo, hasta quedar de cabeza. Las chicas no podían entenderlo —Vengan conmigo —Naruto le entregó un paraguas a cada una y todos salieron al patio de la mansión— ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! —un segundo Naruto apareció, asombrándolas y luego vieron al segundo Naruto, hacer algo en la mano del primero, al acercarse, vieron una esfera de energía azul la cual rotaba en varias direcciones, mientras que el viento, el rayo y la lluvia se dirigían a la esfera, hasta hacerla crecer en tamaño y hacerla sacar 4 aspas, como si se tratara de una Shuriken —Esto es el Chakra, dándole una forma y fue mi Jutsu más poderoso en mi otra vida, se llama: **Ranton: Rasen Shuriken**.

— **¿Ranton Rasen Shuriken?** —preguntaron al unisonó las 3.

— **Elemento Tormenta: Esfera Giratoria Shuriken** —dijo una sonriente Draco— **¿Podemos entrar?, me estoy congelando a causa de la tormenta** —Sus compañeras la miraron— **¡YO TODAVIA ESTOY VIVA, AL CONTRARIO DE USTEDES DOS!** —Naruto lanzó su Jutsu a lo alto y la tormenta se detuvo, en cuanto el Rasen Shuriken desapareció.

—Entonces, ¿ese Ranton que era, exactamente? —preguntó Draco.

—Era… Agua, Rayo y Viento fusionados en uno solo —dijo Naruto —En mi mundo, existían personas que nacían con habilidades únicas. Habilidades en su ADN, que les daban habilidades nuevas. Cosas además del control sobre los elementos —las chicas asintieron —Son 5 elementos principales: Agua, Viento, Rayo, Fuego y Tierra. Algunas personas podían fusionar Agua y Viento formando Hielo. Se podían combinar Fuego y Tierra formando Lava. Fuego y Viento formando el elemento Quemar. Agua y Fuego para crear Vapor. Tierra y Viento para crear una Explosión. Tierra, Fuego y Viento para el elemento Polvo, un elemento que podía destruir todo. Solo un hombre pudo combinar Tierra y Agua para crear Madera o bueno… directamente Arboles. En ese mundo, existió una criatura denominada como Jubi no Okami, un hombre con un Jutsu el cual se reflejaba en sus ojos combatió a la criatura y creo a otras 9: Kyubi no Kitsune, Hachibi no Ushi-Tako, Nanabi no Kabutomoshi, Rokubi no Namekuji, Gobi no Iruka-ba, Yonbi no Saru, Sanbi no Kame, Nibi no Neko e Ichibi no Tanuki. Yo crecí en una aldea llamada Konoha no Sato, mi padre el 4º líder de la aldea, se sacrificó, luego de que Kyubi fuera extraído del cuerpo de mi madre, para sellarlo dentro de mí.

— ¿Por qué Kyubi fue sellado en tu madre? —preguntó Zombina.

— ¿Quién lo sello? —preguntó Kimiko.

—El fundador de la aldea, Hashirama, tenía Agua y Tierra, tenía el elemento Madera y con él podía controlar a los Bijū's. El creyó que era buena idea, repartir a los Bijū's entre las distintas aldeas, en busca de la paz, cada uno fue a una aldea y Kyūbi fue al clan Uzumaki, el clan de mi madre —dijo Naruto —Un compañero de Hashirama, llamado Madara, fue traicionado por su clan y buscó poder, se enfrentó a Hashirama, luego de hipnotizar a Kyūbi y luego de su derrota, la esposa de Hashirama, llamada Uzumaki Mito, quien era parte de un clan con grandes cantidades de Chakra, encerró a Kyubi dentro de ella, siendo la segunda Jinchūriki, pues el primero fue Rikudō, el hombre que enfrentó a Jūbi y creo a los restantes Bijū's. Ya en su vejes, encerró a Kyubi en mi madre, el clan Uzumaki fue arrasado y mi madre llegó a Konoha, mis padres se conocieron y cuando yo nací, el sello en mi madre se debilitó. Un hombre que decía ser Madara, secuestró a mi madre, liberó a Kyubi y atacó la aldea, mi madre estaba muy débil y mi padre no podía volver a encerrar a Kyubi dentro de ella, Kyubi al ver que querían encerrarlo dentro de mí, los atacó, pero ellos finalizaron el Jutsu, convocaron al Shinigami quien encerró a Kyubi dentro de mí y fallecieron. Mi infancia fue mala, pues un hombre quería a Kyubi para él y sus deseos de conquista y ya que, si el Jinchūriki muere, el Bijū renace, pasé mi infancia siendo atacado por un grupo de personas que no diferenciarían entre un vaso vacio y agua —las chicas sintieron pena por Naruto —Luego de mucho esfuerzo me volví un Shinobi, crecí y al final a mis 16 años, me vi envuelto en una batalla contra Madara, quien había sido resucitado por un Jutsu, los Bijū's fueron encerrados en mi interior, por Rikudo quien volvió de entre los muertos para ayudar y creamos entre todos, un gran Rasen Shuriken, pero Madara había conseguido el Chakra de los Bijū's y volverse Jinchūriki de un Jūbi inestable, me atacó con todos los Jutsus que conocía. Los Bijū's se sacrificaron a sí mismos, en mi interior, para salvarme, y un aliado intentó usar un Jutsu de espacio tiempo para salvarme también. La energía y el Jutsu de espacio y tiempo, me trajeron a esta dimensión —Las chicas se quedaron con la mandíbula colgando, en eso volvió la luz y todas gritaron del dolor, pues sus ojos, ya se habían acostumbrado a la poca luz, así que apagaron todo, la tormenta cesó y alguien tocó la puerta, era Akira, siendo acompañado por una chica la cual tenía una chaqueta con una capucha que cubría su rostro.

—Naruto-San, el presidente desea que usted permita que otra chica extra-especie viva bajo su techo —dijo Akira.

—No tengo ningún problema, Akira-San —dijo Naruto —Pasa por favor —las chicas se reunieron alrededor de su nueva compañera.

—Mucho… mucho gusto, Soy… soy Lichy y… soy una Liche —la chica se descubrió la cabeza, mostrando que era un esqueleto femenino, llevaba una peluca negra que formaba una trenza, las cuencas de sus ojos eran cubiertas por unos lentes, llevaba una chaqueta negra y un pantalón azul.

—Un Liche es un hechicero el cual ha pasado su intelecto al cuerpo de un fallecido, para así poder alcanzar la inmortalidad —explicó Akira —Hasta hace poco, habían cientos de Liches en Haití y en Taití, pues son lugares donde prevalecen las practicas Budistas y han sido vistos como Extra-Especies, ligadas a los Zombis.

—Y teniendo en cuenta que comparto casa con una Zombi, una Fantasma y una Dragonewt, decidieron que ella viviera conmigo, pues no les temo a los No-Muertos —dijo Naruto, Akira se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, apenado, pero no era su decisión —Bienvenida Lichy-Chan.

—Bienvenida —dijeron Draco, Zombina e Hikari, con grandes sonrisas.

—Gracias —dijo Lichy con una sonrisa.


	16. Una Familia

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inu.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **16: Una familia**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Disculpen, es importante —dijo Draco, saliendo desde algún lugar, todas se preocuparon.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kimiko, apagando el televisor y todos miraron a la dragona nerviosa.

—Pues… bueno… mi madre… ella vendrá de visita próximamente —las chicas saltaron de alegría.

—Que bien —dijo Zombina —Será bueno, el que te veas con tu madre.

—Mis madres murieron hace siglos y por eso nunca hablo de ellos —dijo Kimiko.

—Mismo caso que Kimiko —dijo Lichy, Naruto asintió.

—Mi madre me revivió en mi forma actual, viví y la cuide, hasta que partió —dijo Zombina —Bueno, ¿y cuando vendrá?

— «Iré el día lunes de la semana entrante» —leyó Draco. Naruto tomó la carta y alzó de forma despreocupada sus hombros, para luego salir— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó curiosa.

—Traeré algunas flores y compraré más comida para la estancia de tu madre —dijo Naruto despreocupadamente, las chicas se reunieron alrededor de Draco, en cuanto Naruto salió.

El rubio caminó despreocupado por la aldea, llegó al banco, sacó dinero y de allí, fue al supermercado, compró carne, pollo, pescado, Ramen y frutas. Salió del supermercado luego de pagar y al pasar junto a unos condominios, vio junto a un rio a alguien sentado allí, el rubio se acercó, encontrándose con una chica la cual tenía una especie de sombrero en forma de hongo sobre su cabeza, sus ojos eran amarillos y sus pupilas en forma de una cruz, llevaba un vestido verde el cual parecía hecho de hojas.

—Hola, disculpa —dijo el rubio, sobresaltando a la Inter-Especie, quien soltó un pequeño chillido y luego lo miró, con temor —Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte —sus músculos parecieron relajarse, todo quedó en silencio, hasta que Naruto volvió a hablar— ¿Podrías decirme que haces aquí sola?, ¿Dónde está tu familia de acogida?

—No… no tengo-ngo —dijo ella, eso a Naruto se le hizo muy extraño, pero luego recordó una ocasión en la que Draco le contó, cuando Zombina aun no había llegado a casa, que su familia de acogida anterior, le temía. Creyó que se trataba de eso mismo.

— _Ella me recuerda un poco a Hinata_ —pensó el rubio, preguntándose qué había pasado con sus amigos —Debes de sentirte asustada, lo entiendo. ¿Es la primera vez que ves a un humano?

—No… es… es solo que… —dijo tímidamente.

—Comienza a hacer frio, ¿no crees? —dijo Naruto de forma amable, por un instante el agua parecía volverse purpura, pero bastó con usar una mínima parte de su Senjutsu, a modo de auto-reflejo, para dejar de lado esa extraña ilusión.

—Sí, eso creo-ngo —dijo ella, sin saber a dónde ir. Naruto le entregó su chaqueta— ¿He?

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?, no parece que tengas un lugar donde quedarte y es obvio que has pasado muchos días a la intemperie —dijo el rubio, abriéndole su corazón y mostrando amabilidad a alguien que claramente había sido repudiado por algo que era naturalmente, ella no podía evitar ser una Liminal, esa era su naturaleza.

— ¿Porqué-ngo? —preguntó la niña extrañada, de que alguien se mostrara amable con ella. Además de que el rubio había notado que su cuerpo excretaba cierta babaza que ella odia, quizás era por eso, que él había descubierto que ella había estado pasando muchos días a la intemperie.

—Porque… en tus ojos, puedo ver la misma soledad que yo sufrí cuando era un niño —dijo Naruto, la niña a modo de auto reflejo tomó la mano del rubio y luego lo abrazó —Vamos, soy Naruto, por cierto —el rubio y la pequeña, caminaron hasta la casa, con ella ayudando a cargar algo, para serle de alguna utilidad al rubio —Chicas, ya llegué.

— ¡Hola, Naruto-Kun! —dijeron las 4 con grandes sonrisas, haciendo que la pequeña retrocediera asustada y se ocultara detrás de las piernas de Naruto.

—Tranquila, ellas no van a lastimarte —aseguró Naruto, tocando delicadamente el sombrero/hongo de la pequeña.

—Soy Zombina, mucho gusto —dijo la Zombi alargando su mano hacia la niña, quien, asustada y a modo de auto-reflejo, liberó sus esporas.

Draco era la única que no había sido afectada, pues, en su juventud ella había cometido muchas locuras luego de irse de casa y encontrar a unas personas no muy buenas.

Kimiko no podía controlarse y comenzó a poseer los muebles de la casa.

Zombina comenzó a caminar lentamente como si sufriera de verdadero rigor mortis.

Lichy acabó por desarmarse, al no tener control sobre su esqueleto y su alma comenzó a rondar la casa, como una esfera verde.

Naruto solo cerró los ojos y cayó sobre el mueble de la sala. La niña estaba asustada y Draco podía ver que ella no había querido hacerles daño.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Draco sonriendo con confianza.

—Necesitamos agua helada —indicó la niña.

La Dragonewt fue a la puerta trasera que daba al patio, abrió la puerta, se giró y le sonrió a la pequeña —Soy Draco, por cierto —la castaña entró nuevamente, ahora con una manguera— ¿Crees poder girar la llave?

—Soy… soy Kino, Draco-San —dijo la niña, el agua mojó a Naruto, haciéndolo despertar.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el rubio.

—Luego te explicamos —dijo Draco, mojando a Zombina y luego los huesos de Lichi.

— ¡El agua está fría! —se quejaron Zombina y Lichy.

—Dejen de quejarse y ayúdennos con Kimiko —pidió Draco. Mientras que la Zombi, la Lichi, la Matango y el humano, trataban de capturar a Kimiko, quien estaba poseyendo las cosas de la casa.

— ¡OYE, NO ENTRES A MI HABITACIÓN! —Gritó Lichy —Espero y no encuentre mis… —Kimiko salió, poseyendo la figura de acción de un peluche de unicornio— ¡KIMIKO, TE VOY A MATAR! —gritó la sonrojada Liche, lanzándose sobre su compañera, atrapando al peluche y cuando Kimiko salió del peluche, Draco la mojó.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Durante la cena, Kino explicó todo —Soy una Matango, nuestra especie puede liberar esporas alucinógenas. No lo hacemos para causar daño, suele ocurrir cuando nos asustan y... —Kino agachó la cabeza —Me asusté por el tono alto y feliz de Draco-San —el rubio y las chicas la miraron con sonrisas que demostraban que no estaban enfadados y que la entendían —Además... las Matango habitamos en bosques y aun que somos parte del programa oficialmente, no solemos poder tener familias de acogida, por las esporas que liberamos, a veces, inconscientemente —todos prestaban atención yo… —la niña cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras que su voz se quebraba y ella rompía en llanto —yo solo quería tener amigos —pronto sintió el abrazo de Naruto.

—Ahora, tienes una familia —dijo Zombina con una gran sonrisa.


	17. Control

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **17: Control**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Las chicas habían salido hacia sus respectivos trabajos hace aproximadamente una hora y Kino se encontraba sentada en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados, junto a un Naruto en la misma posición.

— **No puedo hacerlo** —dijo la niña frustrada.

—La meditación, es sinónimo de relajación —contestó Naruto, abriendo los ojos y colocando una mano en su hombro —Nadie dijo que fuera fácil de lograr algo así, pero con práctica todo se puede —Naruto tuvo la idea, o mejor dicho: Kurama tuvo la idea, de ayudar Kino con sus problemas de las esporas alucinógenas.

Cuando Akane se enteró de que Naruto estaba acogiendo a una especie ilegal, tuvo la intención de deportarla devuelta a su país, pero Naruto la convención de que él se haría cargo de la pequeña.

— **Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo** —dijo ella.

—Es solo cuestión de despejar tus problemas de tu mente —contestó él, cargándola en brazos y llevándola al baño, para luego dejarla en la bañera con agua tibia —El agua ayuda a la concentración y por milenios, cientos de culturas, la han usado para la relajación y la meditación.

— **Quizás, pero: ¿Cómo lo haces?** —preguntó ella.

—Tuve un buen maestro, quien me ayudó a concentrarme —dijo Naruto. El Uzumaki no le diría que tuvo que aprenderlo sobre una montaña puntiaguda con la "amenaza" de caer en un terreno también puntiagudo. Ahora, el rubio meditaba de vez en cuando, para conectarse con el mundo y la naturaleza. Al verla con los ojos cerrados, Naruto realizó sellos de manos — _ **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)**_ —pensó, el clon, salió de la habitación, con la orden en su cabeza. Este volvió segundos despues y colocó una vela con olor a lavanda. Olor el cual comenzó a despedir, en cuanto la vela fue encendida.

— _ **Gracias**_ —pensó Kino, llegando a un punto de su meditación, en el cual ya no escuchaba nada de su exterior y había conseguido un avance veloz.

El Jinchūriki y la Matango, tenían algo en común: tenían una gran y profunda conexión con la naturaleza, cosa que les permitía conectarse a la misma, a la energía natural.

Naruto, al ver el profundo trance de la niña, la llevó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y sonrío al ver los peluches y las paredes rosa pálido, la recostó en la cama y salió, para preparar algo de comer — _Y se suponía que solo el modo Sen'nin o la Doctrina, podrían llevar a alguien a tal estado de paz interior_ —pensó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, antes de comenzar preparar gelatina de limón, la favorita de Kino. El rubio llevó la gelatina y la dejó en el nochero.

— **¡Gelatina!** —gritó Kino, asombrando y al mismo tiempo, asustando a Naruto, quien dio un salto hacia atrás— **¡Gracias, Niisan!** —La niña besó la mejilla de su familia de acogida y comenzó a comer — **No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó** —comenzó ella a relatar, mientras que comía — **Podía sentir todo a mi alrededor, la energía viva, la…**

—Energía vital de la tierra o vida de la tierra o energía de la naturaleza —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Él también lo había sentido hace ya muchos años, cuando llegó a ese mundo. No era Chakra como en su mundo, era algo más. Algo que él solo denominaba como "mana" o a veces como "energía vital de la tierra", pues ese no era su mundo, no era su dimensión o como se le quisiera llamar. Y aunque él ya no podía acceder al modo Sen'nin, ahora poseía algo a lo cual él llamaba "modo vitalidad".

La pareja pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo cuentos de detectives o viendo alguna película, hasta que el ambiente se quebró cuando Draco, Zombina, Kimiko y Lichy llegaron.

Estuvieron viendo películas, todos en la sala, se comieron la gelatina de la pobre Kino, pero Draco la reemplazó con helado de menta y algodón de azúcar.

La calma era algo que se extrañaba en la casa.

Aunque, Naruto no se quejaba de la agradable compañía que representaban las chicas para él, en su hogar.


	18. Tengu

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **Laura: Gracias a un buen amigo, vi que a este Fic se le puede sacar mucho jugo, ya que Diego no me ayuda, porque yo lo deseo hacer sola y ya hasta tengo planeado el final y el Penultimo capitulo, para el cual aun falta algo de tiempo. Así que seguramente, tengan otro capítulos, antes del final.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **18: Tengu**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Naruto estaba volviendo de su trabajo, al girar en una esquina vio un automóvil pasar frente a él, vio a alguien a lo lejos mover su brazo derecho y segundos despues, un segundo automóvil chocó al primero, el rubio se apresuró y ayudó a los conductores y a la familia de uno de ellos a salir del auto.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, gracias —dijo uno de los conductores, luego de que todos estuvieran a salvo.

—Lo que sentí, fue Senjutsu —pensó el rubio. Luego de varios meses y un año entero viviendo en un mundo sin Chakra, no era difícil sentir si alguien lo manejaba, o si era Yōki, la energía de los Yōkai, tal y como lo era en este caso — ¿A dónde se fue? —el rubio miró en varias direcciones, hasta poder hallar a la persona, así que envío Chakra a sus piernas, para correr tras de ella, al darse cuenta de que era seguida, comenzó a correr, mientras que sus piernas brillaban en un aura lila, finalmente, Naruto subió un edificio con Chakra en sus pies, antes de posarse ante la persona, la cual llevaba una chaqueta con capucha— ¡Oye! ¡¿Fuiste tú, quien provocó ese accidente?!

— ¡Ustedes los humanos no merecen vivir! —gruñó ella, claramente estaba enfadada y le rubio vio como las lagrimas caían, debajo de su capucha— ¡Ustedes solo nos quieren como sus mascotas y no les importa si las inter-especies somos heridas!

—No todos somos así —dijo Naruto, recordando por un instante a Draco.

— ¡Oye, suéltame! —Gruñó la chica— ¡Suéltame!, ¿no me escuchaste?

—Tú y yo haremos un viaje a las oficinas del programa de inter-especies… —pero Naruto recibió un golpe de la chica, quien desplegó sus alas y salió volando — _No estaba enfadada. Estaba asustada_ —razonó el rubio, tras lograr sentir las emociones de la chica.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficinas del Intercambio Cultural**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola, Naruto —dice Akane —Si… ¿estás seguro?... ¿una Karasu Tengu?...

— ¿Crees poder ayudarme? —preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Deseas información sobre ellas? —preguntó Akane, el rubio contesto de forma positiva, ella tecleo en su computador —Veamos: aquí dice que existieron diversos casos de secuestro de varias inter-especies, un sujeto de nombre censurado, las sacaba de sus hogares, tras prometerles una vida en la ciudad y…. ¡oh, dios mío!

— ¿Trata de blancas? —preguntó Naruto.

—Al parecer sí —dijo Akane —En algún punto, en un burdel clandestino, donde las Limials eran la… forma de entretención de estos hombres, una mujer Tengu liberó a las Limials, días despues, un… al parecer, el dueño del lugar, era un… un miembro del programa. La chica se llama Kaze. Naruto, no me digas que es la misma chica.

—Provocó un accidente —contestó el rubio.

—Naruto, quiero que te quedes dónde estás, iré allí de inmediato, con algunos miembros de MON —dijo Akane.

— ¿La arrestarás? —preguntó el rubio.

—Es testigo de un accidente, que quizás ella misma provocó, por sus palabras, las cuales tú mismo me has dicho —explicó Akane.

—Está herida por la forma en la que las Limials son tratadas, quizás pueda hablar con ella, hacerla entender —dijo Naruto.

—Naruto… Naruto —dijo Akane, pero el rubio había colgado —Este joven me provocará una jaqueca.

Los días pasaron y Naruto logró hablar con Shishi, líder de MON, quien movilizó a Doppel, Tionishia y Manako. Mientras que Lichi se propuso a ayudar, ¿cómo?, la chica podía controlar espíritus y sombras, así que usó sombras para buscar a la Tengu, a lo cual Shishi aceptó la ayuda del espíritu, antes de que alguien más saliera lastimado.

Pasaron 2 semanas, sin pista alguna de la chica misteriosa, hasta que, finalmente Doppel decidió vestirse como una… trabajadora sexual y fue a un lugar concurrido, mientras que las demás estaban también disfrazadas y listas para apresarla, además de desmantelar a la más grande red de tráfico sexual Limial de Japón, dos trabajos en uno.

MON tuvo que estar 2 semanas en el lugar, para que una explosión y cientos de plumas aparecieran en el lugar, siendo la chica Tengu apresada, los traficantes arrestados, el dueño también fue apresado y que Naruto y Lichi pudieran detener a la chica Tengu, la cual también fue arrestada, pese a sus protestas.

Una vez arrestada, el caso de la Tengu fue tratado como algo aparte. Su nombre era Tamiko y había llegado a Japón gracias al engaño de 2 personas, fue puesta a trabajar en un burdel y cuando pudo vengarse, no lo dudó, pudo escapar y desde entonces ayudaba a otras chicas en situaciones similares.

Zombina, Kimiko, Draco y una Kino disfrazada, fueron a ver qué ocurría y argumentaron a favor de Tamiko, que ella no deseaba lastimar a nadie, que quería ayudar y que, quizás sus métodos no fueran los mejores, pero la policía no podía hacer tal cosa y MON no sabía sobre el caso, tras otros argumentos validos, Tamiko fue puesta en libertad, pero tendría que llevar un rastreador, para siempre saber lo que hacía, Naruto le consiguió un trabajo en el aviario del zoológico, la Tengu, siendo celosa y muy orgullosa, no le dio las gracias a la cara, al rubio, sino que le mandó una nota.

 **Naruto sonrío, ante la forma de ser la chica.**


	19. Especial: Dia de la Madre

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inui.**

 **N/A Laura: Sé que aun falta un mes entero, pero no puedo seguir retrasando esto.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **18: Madre**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Draco se levantó temprano, miró el calendario, miró su diario. Confirmó el día, suspiró y se fue a bañar, se duchó y se vistió con una camiseta negra, un pantalón azul y una chaqueta sin mangas de color blanca. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a sus compañeras, cambiando de lugares la sala y el comedor, para la comodidad de la madre de Draco.

—Draco-Chan —le llama Zombina, todas miran a la Dragonewt— ¿Estás bien?

—Eso… eso creo —dijo Draco preocupada, para luego sentarse en el comedor y sacar la carta de su bolsillo.

 _Quiero que arreglemos las cosas, mostrarte que he cambiado; no podemos arreglar el pasado, pero si el futuro._

 _Solo dame una oportunidad más, iré el día lunes de la semana entrante._

 _ATTE.: Okasan_

Zombina había botado las bebidas gaseosas, pues no le gustaban a la madre de Draco.

Tamiko había decorado la casa segun las costumbres de los Dragonewt, tras leerlo por Internet.

Kimiko había cambiado las sabanas de su habitación, ella dormiría con Zombina y su habitación seria para la madre de Draco.

Kino no quería molestar, así que se encerró en su habitación a jugar con su consola de vídeojuegos.

En ese momento, la puerta es tocada.

— ¿Lista? —pregunta Naruto, tocando el hombro de su amiga/novia, todas la miraron y le dieron su apoyo, ya fuera abrazándola o tocando su hombro.

—Sí —dice insegura, cierra sus ojos, la puerta vuelve a ser tocada. Naruto fue a abrir la puerta.

— _"Oigan"_ —susurra Kimiko— _"¿Cómo creen que sea la madre de Draco?"_

—Quizás… —Zombina se imagina a una mujer de cabello castaño como Draco pero con rasgos de un Dragón de Cómodo .

Kimiko imagina a una mujer similar a Draco, pero con un Kimono.

Kino imagina a Draco, sin más.

Tamiko imagina a Draco pero con escamas arcoíris.

La puerta se abre, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro largo y trenzado, ojos lila como los de Draco, llevaba un atuendo de negocios, es decir: camisa blanca, saco y pantalón negros, además de 2 pares de alas de dragón. Draco se paró ante ella, junto a Naruto.

—Draco —dijo la mujer.

—Okasan —dijo la joven.

Draco fue abrazada, por una mujer que desconocía completamente. Esa no era su madre, no había forma de que lo fuera: La recordaba como una dama (o dragona) de bajos recursos, que trabajaba en la zona roja de la ciudad.

No como la sana y exitosa mujer de negocios que parecía estar hecha.

—Mucho gusto, chicas, joven —dijo la mujer con una leve sonrisa en su rostro —Soy Lisa Varanus.

—Mucho gusto —dijeron, mientras que cada uno se presentaba.

—Draco-San, tu jamás nos dijiste tu apellido —remarcaron Kimiko y Tamiko, mirando fijamente a la Dragona, quien no se dejó amedrentar.

—Lo lamento, es solo que tengo muy malos recuerdos —se disculpó Draco, esto hizo que Lisa se preguntara, si había sido una buena idea ir de visita —Por favor: pasa.

—Terminaré de preparar el almuerzo —dijo Naruto. Las chicas y Lisa se quedan conversando en la sala de la casa.

— _Es una casa espaciosa y… tiene compañeras curiosas_ —pensó Lisa calmada — _Una Dragonewt, una Zombi, un fantasma, una Karasu Tengu y… una niña Matango._ —Lisa se enteró de muchas cosas en solo algunos minutos de charla: Draco trabajaba en el zoológico, Zombina y Kimiko trabajaban en una casa de los sustos y daban conferencias sobre sus especies, Tamiko era una informante de MON, mientras que Naruto estaba buscando por varios lados, un permiso para que Kino se pudiera quedar en la casa, en el país y pudiera estudiar.

—Bueno Okasan, nosotras ya hablamos de nuestras vidas —dijo Draco, tratando de que su tono de voz no fuera agresivo— ¿Qué fue de ti?

—Cuando te fuiste, puse una alerta AMBER —dijo Lisa, mirando al suelo y con los dedos de sus manos entrecruzadas —Pero no pudieron encontrarte, estaba destrozada y acabé mi relación con él, ¿Cómo lograste desaparecer?

—No lo hice, solo… anduve por las calles, anduve pidiendo comida y… escapaba de los servicios sociales, pues ya que era menor de edad y demás, temía acabar siendo adoptada por una casa… con… similar al ambiente en el que crecí —dijo Draco —Acabé en medio de pandillas y demás, hasta que apareció el Centro Cultural de Inter-Especies, ellos me acogieron y me educaron. Cuando llegué a casa de Naruto-Kun, yo ya había terminado mis estudios universitarios.

—Ya veo —dijo Lisa con un hilo de voz, antes de recobrar la compostura— ¿Y ustedes?

—Crecí en Taití, fallecí debido a una enfermedad extraña, no recuerdo su nombre, pero… fue un virus muy poderoso y… mi madre me revivió por medio del Vudú y luego ella misma contactó al Centro Cultural de Inter-Especies, buscando que yo pudiera tener una vida digna de ser vivida —contó Zombina con una leve sonrisa.

—Viví muchos siglos en una casa-museo, en algunas ocasiones no sabía si efectivamente estaba muerta, hasta que fui colocada dentro del programa y desde entonces, vivo aquí —dijo Kimiko.

—Mi especie, es temida. Y no tenia forma de viajar, así que… viajé de manera no permitida —dijo Kino.

—Ilegal —corrigió Kimiko con una sonrisa, Kino asintió.

—Quería hacer amigos, somos pocos en la isla donde crecí, no tenía padres y todos eran adultos muy ocupados —dijo Kino agachando la mirada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo triste, corrió hacia el patio y rociarse con agua.

—Tuve una mala infancia, trabajé en el bajo mundo, en la zona roja, más específicamente. Un día ayudé a mis compañeras a dejar esa vida pero... fue de forma poco ortodoxa, comencé a... hacer justicia por mi mano, intentando acabar con el turismo sexual de inter-especies —contó la Tengu

— ¿Y él? —preguntó Lisa, mirando de reojo la cocina, donde estaba Naruto.

—Okasan, él es Naruto Uzumaki, el famoso escritor —dijo Draco sorprendida, pues al parecer, su madre no sabía sobre Naruto o sencillamente, no le interesaban las historias de fantasía, aventuras y batallas.

—Perdona querida, pero no estoy familiarizada con su trabajo —dijo Lisa con una rara sonrisa.

—No importa —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras que servía la mesa —Ya pueden pasar. Su habitación ya está lista, Lisa-Sama.

—Gracias, Naruto-Kun —dijo Lisa, con gran calma. Naruto subió las cosas de su suegra, hasta la habitación que le correspondería por los próximos días.

Celebraron el día de la madre, durante la cena se hizo una agradable charla entre todos.

La semana, fue entretenida: mostrarle a Lisa en trabajo de Draco y Zombina en el zoológico, el familiarizarse más con las historias de Naruto y también con el restaurante donde el rubio trabajaba, amando su Ramen, recibió un susto amigable, tras recorrer la casa del terror donde trabajaban Kimiko y Zombina.

Draco jamás creyó, llegar a tener una semana agradable y divertida, junto a su madre. Jamás creyó poder conversar con su madre sin que ella estuviera bajo el efecto de algún alucinógeno o alcoholizada.

Aunque no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pues... digamos que no es agradable si tu madre intenta violar a tu novio, cuando tú, junto a tus compañeras intentan tener una noche candente con él, cuando hay luna llena.

Lisa se despidió, el día domingo.

El ambiente opresor en la casa, desapareció en el tercer día de la visita, Draco se mordió la lengua y con gusto, al ver que su madre había cambiado y para bien.

Mientras que las cosas se calmaban en la casa y Draco organizaba la habitación que su madre había usado esa semana, encontró un sobre, dentro del cual había una nota y varios yenes.

«Te amo Draco-Chan, este dinerito es para el día de tu boda con tu sexy novio, creo que iré de visita una noche de luna llena, es muy lindo. atte.: Okasan»

Draco suspiró. Su madre había cambiado, ahora era una mujer de bien y era sana. Tenía una gran compañía de moda y eso la alegraba, pero, al parecer tendría que pedirle a Kino que dejara caer sus esporas, la próxima vez que fuera de visita.


	20. 15 años despues

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijō pertenece a Takemaru "Okayado" Inu.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15 años despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto Uzumaki de 32 años, dueño de una editorial, especializada en historias de ficción, llegó a su casa tras un largo día de trabajo. Acompañándolo, estaba su esposa Draco Uzumaki de 30 años, ambos traían con ellos a su hija Sakura, una niña de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tenía algunas escamas alrededor de su cuerpo, una cola y alas como su madre.

—Es un poco molesto, el que las niñas estudien en horarios tan disparejos —dijo Naruto, tomando del brazo a su esposa y de la mano a Sakura.

—Oh vamos, tu insististe en eso, para poder pasar tiempo con todas ellas —dijo Draco con una sonrisa, para luego abrir la puerta.

— ¡Otosan! —gritaron una niña de cabello rojo y ojos azules, que llevaba un vestido de cuadrados blancos y negros. Era Harumi, su hija con Zombina (adoptada).

—Hola, Naruto-Otosan —dijo Kino con una sonrisa —La cena ya casi está lista.

—Ya vengo, iré a despertar a la dormilona —dijo Harumi con una sonrisa, Sakura la acompañó, minutos despues, se escuchó un trombón.

—Esas niñas —se quejaron Draco y Zombina, negando con la cabeza y con una mano sobre sus rostros. Ah pesar de que Harumi no era la hija de sangre de Naruto y Zombina, esa niña sabia hacer bromas.

— ¡Vengan aquí! —Gritaron otras dos niñas: una de cabello negro, ojos grises y estaba vestida con una camiseta blanca y una falda roja, mientras que Harumi y Sakura se ocultaban detrás de sus madres y Lichy detenía a su hija, para que no matara a sus hermanas. Seguida de ella bajaba en un Skate, una niña de cabello rubio, ojos azules y que tenía plumas en sus muñecas y tobillos —Hola, Otosan.

—Hola Kali-Chan, Midori-Chan —saludó Naruto.

Lichy se sentó junto a su hija Kali (adoptada), Draco junto a Sakura, Zombina junto a Harumi, Tamiko junto a Midori, Kino solo sonrío, sirvió los platos de comida, con ayuda de Naruto, luego ambos tomaron sus lugares en la mesa.

Naruto sonrío, finalmente tuvo lo que siempre había deseado: paz y una familia que lo amaba.

El Uzumaki era actualmente un reconocido y respetado escritor de ficción y no ficción.

Draco era actualmente la directora del zoológico de Tokio.

Zombina era maestra de medicina y de relaciones interpersonales con No-Muertos en una de las universidades más respetadas de Tokio.

Lichy era maestra de magia blanca, enseñando conjuros para atraer la prosperidad y realizaba conferencias de tipo "Nueva Era", ganando bastante dinero.

Tamiko había creado una fundación que velaba por la seguridad de las Inter-Especies y acentuaba la ley contra el maltrato intrafamiliar y a Inter-Especies.

Kino estaba actualmente en la secundaria, mientras que sus "hermanos" estaban en la primaria.

Para Naruto y para todas, esta vida tranquila, era una buena vida.

 **FIN.**


End file.
